


Love Thine Enemy

by DiamondDesire



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-08-07 12:39:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 26,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16408682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondDesire/pseuds/DiamondDesire
Summary: While escaping from the Daien army, Link encounters the person he hates the most, Ike, the general of the Crimean army. When Ike agrees to take Link under his care, he realizes that he knows more about the Lehran's medallion than he's letting on. Ike/Link





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Started this one in 2010. Good lord... I can't even glance over this. I remember it. All those late night cheeze-it writing parties... 
> 
> Characters doing stuff cause I wanted them do it. Most actions here don't make sense. 
> 
> Don't judge too harshly?

He could hear his teeth chattering, even over the howls of the wind. Link forced his body to move ahead, against the current of air. He took a deep breath, catching some snowflakes in his mouth. With a quick glance over his shoulder, Link saw that he wasn't being followed.

Good.

He focused his attention on the clouded road ahead. He had to keep going. He was bound to reach Nevassa soon. He would be safe and warm there. He was sure that his friend would be waiting for his arrival. Link would leave after a day so, just to be certain that it was safe to return.

Less than half an hour ago, Link had heard the neighs of horses from his room on the second floor. He looked out the window and saw four soldiers riding horses, heading for the temple. Not too far behind, there were six foot soldiers following the path of the hoof prints. He turned from the window, about to leave and greet the soldiers when an ear splitting tweet stopped him. A bird flew through his window dropping a small, rolled up paper on his bed side table. Link unrolled it, read the message, and once again walked to the door. He walked in the opposite direction that had planned to take earlier. In his hand, he still held the note. Three short words were written in beautiful script handwriting.

You must leave.

And leave he did. The skies were clear then. It was about fifteen minutes later when the storm started. The snow already on the ground was covered by a fresh, new, powdery layer. Link fell onto the new layer, face first. He shivered at the coldness as it spread throughout his body. Carefully placing his weight on his hands, Link freed his foot and continued on. He hugged the coat tighter around his body. Through his fingers, ice cold water seeped out.

I forgot my gloves, he realized. He knew exactly where he had left them too. Right on top of the night stand, folded neatly into each other. "Damn…" he cursed. His foot sunk into the snow, making a crunch when it reached the compressed surface below. His leg felt numb, like pins and needles were pricking his leg as the wet fabric brushed against his flesh. Again he freed his foot and moved forward. How long have I been out here? He had traveled to Nevassa on foot many times before, reaching it in about half an hour or less.

Ahead, he saw something move in the thick curtain of snow. He stopped and peered at the silhouette of the form from beneath his hood. The figure stayed in place, completely still. He took a step toward it and the figure became more solid, though no details could be seen. With another step he could see a clearer definition of the form. Then it moved. The figure tore through the cover of the falling snow and Link could see the claws and saber tooth fangs of a huge tiger. Link screamed and tripped backward through the snow. The tiger landed a few feet away, and it was lighting fast in its recoil, writhing as a snow-covered shadow.

There was no defeating this beast, blizzard or no. Its claws would rake Link's skin and its teeth would puncture his belly. Even the snow would not help him, because the tiger's senses were keen beyond sight. If its eyes failed its smell and hearing would pick up the warmth of Link's flesh. Twisting through the snow, he flailed away from the tiger on the last reserves of his adrenaline. Frigid powder was driven around his face, but it was a vast relief over tiger claws. As he flung himself forward, Link lost track of the ground. As if a rift had opened, he was plunged through bitter air, inhaling clots of snow through his mouth and nose.

His arms wheeled until his elbows found icy rock. Agony sliced through his forearms and then bounded into his spine as the momentum carried him feet first down- down even further; tumbling along an unseen ledge. All Link could see were grey whorls and blinding spots when he jammed his eyes shut.

Snow cushioned his fall for a split second. He slid through it, praying, grappling for something to hold to slow his descent. But there was nothing but bare snow for his hands to grab. Link toppled forward, falling limp in despair until suddenly he slammed into a flat plane more solid to his body than steel. His ribs tensed for a breath of air, but rather than gasping in, he coughed it all out. Jarred to the bone, Link froze with the air and submitted to the blizzard's grip. Over the howl of the wind, Link heard a low, booming voice.

"Do not move!"

Link knew it was the tiger. There was thick growling accent in its voice. He urged his fist to clench, unsure if it had followed his mind's command. There was no time. He had to get away from the feral one. He didn't want to live his last moments being chewed up by a crazed laguz. Link pulled himself up, using his right forearm for support. The ground beneath his arm sank a little. He stopped his movements upon seeing the break in the surface.

"You are on ice!"

Link held his breath, afraid that the action might do something to cause the ice to give way. Just move slowly. He was careful as he shifted his weight back to his knees. It was too much for the fragile plane. Link was submerged in the freezing water. He gasped, inhaling nothing but the sub-zero liquid. He thrashed about trying to find the surface. Which way was it? His limbs only moved against the resistance of the water. Something trapped his wrist. Link struggling against it, fearing that he would drown. It pulled him down until his head hit the ground and broke through.

He gasped, this time inhaling chilly air. His body was pressed against a source of warmth. Link curled into the heat and felt more surround his body. He faintly heard a familiar voice, but he couldn't make out the words. It sounded muffled as if the voice carried from several away. As it spoke, the voice sounded farther and farther, until Link couldn't hear it anymore.


	2. Chapter One

Ike stood next to his tactician, Soren, listening to the latest change of their battle plans. With the sudden snow storm, Crimea's march would have to halt and wait for it to pass. He nodded as he watched Soren point to the capital of Daien on the map.

"It would take at the most one week to reach Nevassa with all this snow. That, of course, does not include how long the storm will last."

Ike nodded, "Right."

"And about our last battle-" Soren closed his mouth.

Ike figured that Soren heard the same sounds that he was hearing. It was a low, gruff voice that got louder as time passed. Soon, the voices of varies soldier's joined in and both Soren and Ike glanced at each other. They moved in unity to exit of the tent to see what the commotion was. The figure surrounding by the soldiers was Mordicai and he wasn't in his beast form. His arms were bent in way that looked like he was holding something. Ike stepped through the crowd of soldiers to get a better look. "What's going on, Mordicai?"

Mordicai stared at Ike with a look of guilt. "I-I did something very bad…"

Ike saw what Modercai was holding so close to his body. It was person, a shivering person. "Soren! Get Rhys into medic tent three!" He didn't have to look back; he knew Soren was on his way carry out the orders. "Let's go, Mordicai."

The soldiers made a path to allow the beorc and laguz to escape the circle. Ike opened the flap to the tent and followed the beast laguz inside. He turned the toggle on the fire lamp to get the flame as high as possible and placed it near the shivering man. Ike peeled off his fingerless gloves, before he removed the other's white hood, uncovering blonde hair. The man's face was lacking color in and his lips were slightly purple. "Tell me what happened," Ike demanded as he started to rub his palms together.

"I was following orders."

"Looking for spies, right." Ike had issued this order earlier in the day, mainly to the few laguz units in his army, to look for spies. Where ever they went, Daien was there, waiting for them. Someone had to be watching them. "You think he's one?"

"No, not anymore."

Ike moved the collar of the white coat down the man's shoulders. He saw more white fabric lying beneath. Must be a priest. Ike placed his palms on the sides of the man's neck. His skin was freezing to the touch, draining the warmth from Ike's hands. He started to rub his palms again. "What changed your mind?"

"I could sense that he meant no harm. But it was after I had frightened him that I realized this. He fell down a hill and into ice."

Ike felt sudden rush of cold air. Rhys had entered with Soren following closely behind. Ike moved back, knowing that they would need the room.

"Set him down, Mordicai." Rhys held the blonde's head as his body was placed on the ground. "We can take care of it from here, Ike."

"Alright," Ike stood and signaled Mordicai to follow him. Cold air engulfed his body. He blinked away the snow and wiped his eye.

"Ike, I'm-"

"Don't worry about it, Mordecai." Ike interrupting, patting Mordecai on his arm. "It was an honest mistake and he's going to be fine. Rhys and Soren are both in there, so he'll be fine."

Ike saw in Mordecai down casted eyes that he didn't believe Ike's words. "Just wait until tomorrow. He'll be fine. Now, go rest and don't worry about it."

With a nod, Mordecai turned and walked to the general direction of sleeping tents. Ike let out a breath and rubbed his eyes with his thumb and fore finger. He had a feeling he wasn't going to get much sleep.

/…/

When Link woke up there was one thing about his surroundings that he was grateful for. It was warm, toasty even. He opened his eyes and saw a low ceiling made of fabric. He blinked and turned his head to the side. There was an oil lamp about and arm length away from him. Where am I? Link propped himself up on his elbows. The folded entrance in front told him that he was in tent. He could hear voices coming from the other side. His curiosity controlled his actions as he crawled over to the fold, opened it slightly and peeked out.

Those aren't Daien flags.

Daien flags weren't light blue. Daien soldiers did not wear bright red armor. He looked around the tent again. There were no decorations inside but he did see what looked liked his robes hanging up. Link immediately looked down and released a sigh of relief. Someone had given him an over sized spare tunic to sleep in.

Link stood and snatched his robes from the hanging line. The fabric felt rough and wrinkled beneath his fingers. He stripped off the tunic and quickly replaced it with the familiar robes. As Link was wrapping the lavender sash around his waist, he felt his left wrist was not able to twist as well as his right one. He lifted the sleeve and saw that his wrist was confided in a brace. He jumped at the sound of a voice.

"Ah, so you're up."

Two people had entered the tent, a man and a girl. Link eyed them suspiciously, keeping his distance. The voice was gentle with a low and slightly tired tone. It had come from the man with orange hair. Link could see similarities between himself and the other. Both were pale and were wearing white priest robes. But the man's paleness made him look sickly. "That's good. We would have had to wake you sooner or later to feed you. You've been asleep for over a day and-"

"Where am I?" Link interrupted. "There are Begnion flags outside."

Link heard a low hum for a brief moment until the man spoke again, looking at the girl that had entered the tent with him. "Mist, could you go get Ike? He wanted to be alerted when our guest woke up."

"Right!" The girl nodded and quickly left.

"What would you like to eat?" asked the priest. "We've just made some beef stew."

Link was confused. He had figured that he was with the invading army and they are offering him food and calling him a guest? He could only think of one reason for such treatment. "I know nothing about the Daien army and its defenses."

The man stared at him, blinked and then laughed. "We're not going to put some drug in your food! You haven't eaten in over a day. It would be terrible to let you starve!"

Link looked at him, studied him, read him. He could feel it, he could feel that this man was sincere and would not cause harm. "I can't stomach beef. I can only eat fish."

"That's fine. We have plenty of that too. It may take a while…"

"That's alright, thank you."

The man gave one final nod before turning to leaving. Link heard him carry a short conversion outside and another man entered. He was tall and had a commanding yet somewhat friendly air about him. He nodded to Link as a greeting, his indigo hair moved with his head. "How are you feeling?"

Instead of answering, Link responded with a question of his own. "Is this the Crimean army?"

The man frowned, not happy with the other's tone. "Yes, it is. I'm the General, Ike."

The General… Link's left hand tightened into a fist. He ignored the pain shooting from his wrist as he glared at the man responsible for Daien current state. "You did this. You opened the flood gates in Talrega!"

"That wasn't-!"

"Because of you, all of Daien is retreating to Nevassa! There's more crime and poverty! There are so many people on the streets, it's impossible to walk down one without hearing at least ten people begging for food! There are children crying and asking why their mother isn't waking up! There are constant fights and murders over a piece of bread that's smaller than my hand! Tyarnël naicelë liënnar!"

"Enough."

Link flinched, he knew he did. Ike's voice was not loud, but his tone was serious and demanded an immediate response. Link closed his mouth and bit his tongue, looking away from the General's hard stare.

"You will not raise your voice while you're in my camp. Understand?"

Link said nothing, his jaw was clenched tightly.

"What's your name?" Ike asked in a more gentle tone.

"Link."

"Well Link, why were you heading towards my army? Did you get lost in the storm?"

"I was going to Nevassa…" Link mind started to connect thoughts together. He was on his way to the capital. He ran into the Crimean army on his way to capital. "You're after Ashnard, aren't you?" Link gathered up the courage to look at Ike's face. During his life as a priest, Link encountered people that would have the same expression on their face, guilt. "You can't-"

"We're doing this to take back Crimea. Once we to Nevassa, we can help the people there. We can give them supplies and food."

"They won't take it from you." Link knew the pride of Daiens, he knew that they would starve before taking helping form the ones who caused their pain.

"You didn't answer my question."

Link frowned, feeling his patience grow thin. "I told you I was going to Nevassa. But then I ran into a laguz."

"You mean 'sub-human'?"

Link's anger flared. "I was not raised to use that term!"

"Lower your voice."

"Don't insult me."

They both glared at each other. Link took in a shaking a breath, praying for strength from the Goddess to get him through this ordeal. "I was going to visit a friend, so I left, got caught in the storm and now here I am." Link figured it would be better to cooperate, so could return as soon as possible.

"You went to visit a friend in the middle of the night?" Ike inquired.

"Yes."

"And you left to walk to Nevessa. Where do you live?"

"A temple that's less than two miles away," Link answered.

"That's about an hour on foot."

Link looked away again, but not in fear of the man before him. Link was a horrible liar and he knew it. Talking anymore would dig him into a deeper hole.

"What were you running from?" Ike asked.

Blinking, Link looked back at him. How could he have known? Had he given that much away? He racked his brain for some believable story.

"I can't help you if you don't tell me anything."

"If I could get my sword back, I would be on my way."

"Are you serious? You have no idea where you are and you just woke up after nearly two days sleeping and now you just want to leave?"

"Yes," Link answered simply.

Ike shook head and turned away from Link. He stood there for a short moment, rubbing his eyes. Link was able to see how sunken those eyes were when the General looked at him again.

"You will be staying today to make sure that you have fully recovered. If I get the okay from my healer, then you will be able to leave."

"I-"

"Just rest for one more day. Get some food and sleep and I can arrange a way for you to get to Nevessa."

Link sighed, knowing the decision was practically made for him. Ike had mentioned it before; Link had no idea where he was. Only Crimea can point him to the right direction to get to the capital. Until then, he was stuck. "Fine."

"Alright then," Ike nodded. "You don't have to be cramped up in here-"

"I'm not going out there."

Ike released a slow breath. "Okay," he muttered. "Do what you want." And then he left Link alone in the tent.

/…/

Link turned at the sound of someone entering the tent. The smell of cooked fish filled the small space within seconds, causing Link's stomach to rumble. Although his body had reacted to the food that the other was carrying, his eyes focused on something completely different. There was a red mark in the center of the other's forehead, framed by long dark bangs. Link's own hand moved to touch his brace, where his own stigma was hidden.

"Do you want to eat or not?"

Link blinked out of his trance. "Uh, yes! Thank you." With both hands, he took the bowl from the other's small hand. Seeing that his duty was done, the pale individual turned to leave. "About that mark!"

The other stopped right before he reached the opening. He turned his head, looking at Link with red eyes. "What?"

Link felt tense under his stare. "Um… It's the mark of a spirit charmer, isn't it?"

Their eye's met and between them, there was a silent understanding.

"Yes, it is," he answered and then he exited the tent, leaving Link with his warm bowl of fish stew. The scent attacked his nose, making his stomach growl once again. He swirled the orange brown liquid in his bowl before he brought the rim to his lips.

It wasn't too salty, like expected it to be. The small chunk of fish that had entered his mouth was tender and moist. Sitting on the ground, Link thanked the Goddess for meal and threw all eating etiquettes aside. He was done will his meal in a few minutes. He set his bowl aside, away from his floor bed. Feeling drowsy from eating too quickly, Link curled on top of the sheets and allowed his body to get the sleep it demanded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read the first three sentences, had to stop. I'm just happy my writing has improved so much.


	3. Chapter Two

Soren re-entered the medic tent a few hours later. He found the bowl on the ground with Link's back turned to it. Link… Ike had told Soren the blonde's name. Soren had asked his General why he had allowed such an insolent fool to reside in camp.

"I don't want innocent people to die because of us."

That was Ike's reason. It sounds like something he would say. He tended to put the need of others before his own, which would explain his current exhaustion. Soren glared at the back of the priest. He must have felt Soren staring at him. Link stirred and rolled over.

At the sight of Soren, he sat up. "Oh! Um… hello."

"Are all Daeins too lazy to clean up after themselves? Are you so accustomed to having your sub-human slaves pick up after you?"

Link seemed dumbfounded. Soren could tell he was struggling for something to stay. Picking up the bowl, he decided to ignore the priest and turned to leave.

"Wait!"

Soren stopped and rolled his. He knew exactly what Link was going to say. "I'm not interested in your views nor do I want to talk about it or share life experiences with you."

"But-"

Soren looked over his shoulder at the Daein. "Get your rest so you can leave early tomorrow." Soren didn't wait for a response. He left, making his way to the kitchen tent.

Link still sat on the ground, staring at the folded door of the tent. He had never in his life met someone who was so blunt. No, that's a lie. There was his friend Zelda, but she wasn't like the mage. She becomes blunt if she found it to be necessary. Several occasions are when she feels the safeties of her fellow priests are on the line.

What was going on in the temple, Link had to wonder. Thinking about Zelda made him imagine how she might have treated the soldiers that came to the temple a night ago. Was it a night ago? Link had lost track of time. He still wasn't sure if it was safe to return yet. He would have to see his friend in Nevassa.

Noise came from outside of Link's tent and through the tiny open split, he could tell someone was standing there. "Hello?" There was no response, but the figure did shift it's weight. His curiosity controlled to his movements and he left the comfort of the tent to walk out to the Crimean Army. In front of him was a laguz. He was tall and well built. On either side of his head were dark blue cat ears which contrasted with his light blue hair. "Hello?" Link repeated.

The laguz only looked down. Link was able sense the over whelming feeling of shame. It made his own chest feel heavy. Bending slightly at the waist, Link was able to look at those gold eyes. "Can you speak my language at all?" There was no reaction, but Link could tell that the laguz understood every word. "What's wrong? You feel sad."

"Mordecai is sorry."

The statement confused Link at first. For one who is still learning the language, it made sense that he would refer to himself in third person. He smiled at larger creature. "About what? You did nothing wrong."

"You fell into ice."

Link frown his brow. Mordecai's gruff voice was familiar to him. "I fell into…"

"Do not move! You are on ice!"

Of course. The accent in Mordecai's voice was the same as the laguz from that night. Now Link knew what he was apologizing for. "That was you?" The feeling of shame intensified accompanied by something similar, guilt. Mordecai didn't mean to cause Link any harm, the laguz's heart wouldn't feel so heavy if he did.

"Mordecai didn't want to hurt Link," he said, finally lifting his head.

"Wow, you know my name already?" Link straightened himself up. "Why did you attack me?"

"Mordecai only meant to scare… I did not realize you were a refugee."

Link smiled at the sudden change in speech. "It's alright. I believe you didn't want to hurt me. It was an accident. You are forgiven Mordecai."

Mordecai's lips stretched out and turned upward at the edges. "Thank you."

"Well, I should get back to resting." Link's smile quickly fell. "General's orders."

"You say his name in distaste. Why?"

"No offense but I really don't like him."

"I have heard. So did half of the camp."

Link felt his cheeks grow warm. "Oh… I didn't know I was being so loud." Wonderful. He had given the Crimean army more reason to hate him.

"Ike is not bad person," Mordecai said. "He gave you food and place to heal."

"Yeah, he did," Link said with a frown. The laguz was right. The Crimean General didn't have to help him and Link should be thankful. However, with what that man was doing to Daein and the people, Link had trouble controlling his dislike for the man.

"Ike is one of Mordecai's friends and is a good person. Link is a good person too."

Link smiled again. Mordecai must only see the good things in people and none of their flaws. It makes the huge laguz look almost child-like and naïve. "Thank you. I should be getting back to resting. Have a nice day Mordecai." The huge form of his new acquaintance disappeared behind the fold of the tent.

"Ike is not bad person."

Sighing, Link plopped down on the flat bed. He chest felt like it was sinking down into his stomach and Link silently cursed Mordecai for causing his guilty feeling. He frowned to himself knowing what he had to do.

"Some pride I have."

/…/

When Ike awoke in the morning, he was expecting to see half of his camp packed and ready to go. When he walked outside, he did see most of his army ready to leave, but it was behind a certain priest that stood in front of the scene. "Did they kick you out of the tent or something?"

"No," Link answered. "I'm here to apologize."

Ike's eyebrows rose slightly with interest. He would have never expected this especially with the attitude that the other brought. "Really?"

"Yes. I was out of line. I shouldn't have yelled at you and I should have held my tongue."

"I won't disagree," Ike said. He saw the other frown and couldn't help but to smile.

"And I should thank you."

Ike had to resist the urge to tease the other further. He could tell the Link was almost to the point of growling at him. "You're welcome."

"I have a question."

Link didn't give Ike a chance to respond.

"Do you have to go to Nevassa? Why don't you just push Daein out of Crimea?"

"King Ashnard is in Nevassa. It's pointless to just push Daein out when the one who caused the invasion is still alive. He would just send a stronger force after us and Crimea will fall for good."

"Heh."

Ike examined the priest in front of him. His laugh was short and full of air and the smile on his face was a sad one.

"That kind of thinking, that's exactly what he…" Link shook his head. "Please reconsider. The people have nowhere left to go."

"What about your temple? Aren't you supposed to help people in need? That's what you guys do, right?"

"He thought about that. We have orders signed by the King, telling us to only take in wounded Daien soldiers and heal them. When we do have other people there, the soldiers would kick them back into the snow."

"We're not going back. I'm sorry."

Link was defeated, both he and Ike knew. But Link wasn't going to give up just yet. "You're just a pawn."

"What?"

"You're doing exactly what Ashnard wants! These soldiers aren't yours, they're from Begnion! You and the Princess are from Crimea, you have two others from Gallia and you're fighting in Daein against Daein soldiers! Because of Crimea's ties with Gallia, they are soon to join the war and to help their fellow laguz, Kilvas and Phoenicis will join in too! There's going to be war involving all of Tellius-!"

"What have I said about raising your voice?" Ike used a firm tone, a tone he would usually use to take command of his army. "You are still under my care and you will show respect."

Link didn't look away like he had done before. He held his gaze and Ike suddenly felt very vulnerable. He felt as if his wall that he tried so hard to keep up was easily torn down. He felt all of his emotions at once. The fear of failing as a general of the army and as a commander of the Greil Mercenaries; the guilt of what his invasion is causing to innocents of Daein, including the priest in front of him; the shock due to his recent learning of the medallion.

"What are you-?" The feelings were gone as quickly as they came. He eyed the priest, careful not to look at his eyes. "What was that?"

"You look pale," Link noted.

"Don't-"

"Permission to enter, Sir!"

How much time had passed? His army must be ready to continue their route to Daein's capital. With all the extra snow, Soren had suggested leaving at dawn for next few days to arrive at the capital. "You." Ike pointed to Link. "Go find a healer named Rhys and I'll tell you if you can leave."

"Okay," Link nodded and left the tent.

/…/

He did what he was told and found the healer, Rhys. Link sat on a crate answering the common questions that he had asked others himself. Are you feeling dizzy? Are you feeling tired? Are you in pain? Where is the pain? The questions continued until Link asked his own.

"What about you?"

"I'm sorry?"

"How are you feeling?" Link asked. He man before him looked paler than he did a day ago. Seeing this brought back memories that had tried to bury and forget. His mother was constantly ill when Link was young. She would try to hide it from him, but as he got older Link could see the signs. He saw similar symptoms in Rhys. "You're sick."

"What! No- I-!"

"I won't say anything as long you take care of yourself."

"Ah… Yes! Of course."

"Shouldn't you tell the General that I'm okay to leave?" Link asked.

"Please wait here," Rhys said and bowed before he left.

Link didn't obey exactly. He remained in the area of the camp, so they could find him. He had a sudden impulse to walk somewhere. He was told at a young age to never ignore these feelings. So he walked pass various packing sites, crates, wagons and horses until he reached his destination. He smiled at the site of the familiar orange tiny bird. He whistled her favorite tune, knowing that she wouldn't move until he did. As soon as the last note was done, she flew to his shoulder and tweeted happily.

"Good to see you Yune." Link said with a soft smile. "I guess she was worried and sent you, huh?" The bird chirped in response. Link took it as a yes. "Selmalyë tanan i tië már?"He asked quietly and laughed when Yune jumped on his shoulder, chirping happily.

Link got another feeling. It was an emotion, a dark one, and it was directed at him. It wasn't threatening, so maybe it was annoyance? When he turned to face the bearer of the emotion, he couldn't help but feel a little annoyed himself.

"Didn't Rhys ask you to stay in one spot?" It wasn't a question, it was a demand and because it was expressed as such, Link decided not to respond.

"Where is my sword? I had it when I left home."

"No priest has a weapon."

"I choose to have one. I'm in priest robes, but it doesn't mean that's all I am. You are too quick to judge and as a General of an army, that's not an intelligent thing to do." Link could feel the unpleasant emotions rising in the General and he had to admit, it gave him a thrill. How far could he push this man, he wondered. Feelings are easy to manipulate, and when one knows how to, it can be easy to control that person, including the General of the Crimean army.

"Ike, please." It was the first time Link had noticed that there were others present. Rhys was the one who spoke, in attempt to calm the blue haired man. Also standing nearby was Mordecai and Link instantly felt guilty. Mordecai had spoken well of the General and was obviously friends with him. Now he was a primary witness of Link's rudeness to the General, and clearly on the laguz's face was a look of disapproval.

Link looked away.

/…/

As he had promised earlier, Mordecai was fast. Not as fast as Epona, but he fast enough to reach the capital within ten minutes. Link had not realized that he had strayed so far from the city, not in distance, but in direction. As he sat on Mordecai's back looking down at the massive town, the answer still wasn't clear. He had figured that Mordecai had carried him the distance away.

Link shrugged those thoughts away, they didn't matter now. Swinging his leg over, Link hopped off, his boots crunching on the old layer of snow. "Thank you Mordecai, I appreciate your help."

The laguz only nodded.

Link guessed that Mordecai couldn't talk in his beast form, or that he was still upset about what Link said to that hard-headed man in charge. "I'll walk on from here. It would be a bad for you to go any closer. There will be many people in Nevassa and most of them hate laguz." He crossed his arms and gazed down at the capital. Not too far from the city gates, there was a group of people. Link sensed Mordecai looking at the same place. "More refugees." Link explained. "I doubt there's room." He sighed. "I have to go now. If there's any way you can talk your General out of in invading Nevassa, please do."

Link turned before he could see a respond. He spotted Yune in the sky before saying, "Tanan i tië."

/…/

There were so many people. Link found it hard to dodge the many begging hands. He was a priest, but he had no food and no healing staff. He wasn't able to help any of them. He tried to block out the cries of children, pleading for their mothers to get them food. There were some people passed out on the street, likely from hunger and thirst. He turned onto a different street. There was nothing he could do to help these people, Link wasn't going to torture himself with the sight of the fallen.

He was pulled into an alleyway, but he felt no need to panic.

"Put this on."

A bag was shoved into his hands. Link opened it and saw black sage robes. An odd choice, but he wasted no time in changing.

"Are you done?"

"Yes." Link answered as he pulled the hood over his head to match his companions.

His hand was grabbed and he was drag to leave the alleyway in the opposite way he came in. They walked down a few streets before they were stopped. A Daien soldier had stepped into their path with his hand raised.

"Can we help you, sir?"

"There were reported sightings of a blonde priest in the area. Have you seen him?"

"No, sir," Link responded with respect. "Have you checked the nearby churches?"

Link's companion quickly followed. "Oh yes, they are always there to pray and heal and do other priestly things."

The soldier studied them for a long minute before turning to walk away.

Link released a breath. "Thank you, Micaiah."

"Don't thank me too soon. We've got to get out of the streets first."


	4. Chapter Three

Twelve years ago, Link's life changed for the worse. He was only eight years old at the time, on a trip into town with Father Tomenami. He was a kind bishop, who decided to take Link in and care for him. He had lost his mother a few weeks prior and felt like he was on his own in the world. On the day she died, she had told him to leave Daien. She said Link could find sanctuary in Gallia, but Father Tomenami had convinced Link to stay until he was older.

Link was without friends at that time. He had plenty of them before he accidently let the mark on the back of his hand show. One glance at the mark and all of his friends had disappeared. He had gone crying to his mother and asked why. She smiled at him sadly and gave him a straight answer.

Because of what you are.

Link did not know the correct term until had met Micaiah on that day of the trip into Nevassa. He had wondered away from Father Tomenami as he was shopping for other things. Link had felt that he was being watched. That when he first laid eyes on her. She had long silver hair and golden eyes. Her clothes weren't that different from the other city folk. She walked over to him and took his left hand.

They walked to alley way, away from other people. She gazed at the back of Link's left hand. "Do you know what this is?" she asked.

Link shook his head. He had no idea about the meaning of the mark then. He had had it since he was born and no one would tell him what it was.

"It's called a Brand. It's a mark that says you have both laguz and beroc blood in your veins." She removed her right glove and showed him the back of her hand. She also had a Brand. "We're called Branded."

Link gazed at the mark on the back of her hand and then looked as his own. The designs were different, but Link could tell that the marks meant the same thing. There were others like him!

"You need to hide your Brand if you ever want to be treated normally." She said as she put the glove back on. She took his hand again. "Let's find you some gloves."

Link had grown a little in the past twelve years. His biggest growth spurt had happened in the past year. He cannot pass for twenty, his true age, but at least it's more believable. For a little while, Link had to lie about it. No one would believe that he was sixteen when he looked twelve. Micaiah didn't change at all. She looked exactly the same.

They arrived at an old shack that looked like it was falling apart from the outside. He frowned slightly, hoping for something better. Micaiah opened the door and Link shuddered at the creak.

Kicking at an old tattered rug in the middle of the floor, Micaiah revealed a door in the floor. "Sothe found this place. We think it belonged to a gang of thieves at one point," she explained as she lifted the door up, revealing a set of stairs.

"What if they're here?" Link asked.

"Then we won't be able to get in. The door can only be locked from the inside." She waved for him to walk down the steep steps. "Be careful on your way down."

Link took Micaiah's advice and carefully descended the stairs. He heard some ruffling before Micaiah closed the door, making it pitch black. His eyes never worked well in the dark. Yes, they can adjust but it's not that much of an improvement. And he didn't bring his light tome. Even so, Link continued down the stair until he ran into a door.

"Ow…"

Micaiah spoke from behind him, "I told you to be careful."

Link felt Micaiah reach pass him. Soon after, he heard a rusted click and felt the cold air from the room. He blindly walked into the room, taking small steps. His companion walked in, taking larger steps. Link heard movement, then clicking before he could finally see. Micaiah had started a fire. Link closed the door and worked on the locks. Micaiah joined him.

Once the door was secure, they both sat down on the fur in front of the fireplace.

"Didn't find him yet?" Link asked, removing his cloak. He winced as he did. Though his sprained wrist was bandaged, it was still painful to move. The fire worked quickly at warming up the room.

Micaiah sighed, removing her cloak as well. "No and with the war, I don't think he's coming back for a while."

"Try staying for a bit. He might show up," Link suggested. "Or if I happen to see him, I'll tell him to come here."

Link felt Micaiah's eyes on him. He didn't want to look at her, knowing the face that he will see. "You plan on leaving," she stated. "Where do you think you can go during this war?"

"Gallia."

"Wh-"

"Mama said a long time ago that it would be the best place for me to go." It was odd saying that. Months had passed since he last talked about his mother. It was during a conversion with Zelda after she had returned from visiting her uncle in Bengion. The conversation of family led him to reminisce about his mother. Her long golden hair, her sensitive fair skin and her strong emerald eyes; this was the image of his mother that Link held in his memory. As time passed, his mother grew weak. Her hair lost its luster, her skin became dry and frail and her eyes had grown dull.

Link knew he didn't have much time with her, so for the last few weeks of her life, he spent every waking moment with her. On the night she died, Link didn't want to leave her side. He knew that he was going to lose her forever. His mother pushed him away; forcing him to leave for the night, but not without telling him her final words.

Vanya ana-Gallia.

Go to Gallia.

Melin le, mirë hinya.

I love you, my precious child.

She then shooed him out the room, promising everything will be okay through a smile. Link left, but he didn't go to bed. He stayed outside of the room, leaning on the door. One the other side, he could feel his mother slipping away.

Link felt Micaiah's hand on his shoulder. Though that touch he knew that she was feeling the pain of his memory and he stopped thinking about it. "You know better than anyone that soldiers came for me at the temple. They know about me and if I stay any longer, the people at the temple will be in danger."

"You can stay with me instead," she offered, massaging his shoulder lightly. "If I find Sothe, we can all travel together."

Link shook his head. "It's not safe here, for me or anyone else." He thought about his fellow priest at the temple and of the orphaned children. Daien soldiers went there once to look for him. He knows that that they are not the nicest people in Tellius. Removing himself from the temple will put those who live there out of danger. "It's better if I leave."

"I won't stop you," Micaiah said gently. She took his braced hand and cradled it in two of her own. There was a bright light and faded instantly. The pain in Link's left wrist was gone.

"Thanks, but you didn't have to." Link removed the brace. He knew that Micaiah's healing ability drained her energy, unlike his own.

The silver haired girl waved it off. "It's okay. Why don't you tell me how you survived the storm?"

Link smiled, "Interesting story…"

/…/

In the morning, Link was woken up by Micaiah's distress. She had just had a vision. They both sat up, nearly colliding their heads together.

"So soon?" Link wondered aloud.

"Tomorrow morning," Micaiah said. "They're moving fast."

"What are the people going to do?" Link asked. "There's nowhere else to go."

Micaiah frowned, "I don't know…"

/…/

By noon, Link had left Nevassa. The city was in a panic. People were rushing to evacuate and the soldiers had locked themselves inside the castle, which brings up an interesting fact.

King Ashnard was gone. He had left the capital of Daein and abandoned his people. At least, that's how Link saw it. He fled to spread the war to another part of Tellius, creating more chaos. The thought infuriated him. King Ashnard didn't care for the suffering of people. The agony of Daein's citizens only helps the King accomplish his goal; a goal that Link was too familiar with.

Link fell. Scratch that. His definition of falling had changed after his lake incident a few days ago. Link tripped. Annoyed, he looked to set what had caused him to become close friends with the snow covered ground. His annoyance faded, and was replaced with pure joy. He grabbed the hilt and removed the sword from its sheath. Link had known from the weight that this was sword that he thought he lost forever, but from the design that was engraved in it, he knew for sure.

The rest of the walk to Palmeni Temple seemed simple with Link's lifted mood. He saw the familiar stone structure and smiled. The first thing Link did was head to the stables. It had been a few days since he saw Epona. His beloved horse usually goes crazy after not seeing her master for a while. He opened the wooden door and froze. The stable was full. There were about eight other horses that were not there before when he left.

Link walked over to Epona, who neighed once she saw him. He removed his sword, smiled and pets his horse on the nose. The moment didn't last long. The door leading to the inside of the temple slammed open. A large man stood in the doorway, staring at Link.

Link did the same. This man was no priest, nor was he dressed like a soldier. Link decided to use more than his sense of sight. This man had a dark aura about him. He was bitter and angry.

"Who are you?" The man asked in a gruff voice.

Link stopped reading him to answer. "I live here."

He narrowed his eyes, not liking the blonde's tone. He eyed the sage robes. "You a priest then?"

Link thought of Mordecai for a brief second. The laguz's language was better. "I am."

"Good," The man reached behind him. Link didn't move at the sight of the axe. For a second, he thought of reaching for his sword. In the next second, he thought of Epona's head on the ground and decided against fighting back. "Get inside."


	5. Chapter Four

Zelda was not happy. Laundry duty was never her favorite pass time and under her current circumstances, her happy meter went below zero. She was livid.

That morning, a group of mercenaries came to the temple asking for help. Of course they were denied; the temple was to only help the soldiers, not the hired help. This did not make the mercenaries happy. They forced their way into the temple and coerced the priests to do their bidding through threats.

Laundry was one of them. Zelda glanced across the tub of soapy water at her companion and only friend. Link had arrived just a few hours ago. "We can go anywhere we want in the temple," Zelda told him. "They have all of the exits guarded."

"And the kids?"

"I'm not sure where they are, but I think they may be on somewhere on the third floor."

"Until we know where the kids are, we can't do anything."

Zelda shook her head, "Not even then." Link gave her a confused look and Zelda leaned over. "No one else wants to fight," she whispered.

Link sighed. It was expected. Priests are not the best fighters, but they still have the ability to do so. Why not stand for what's right? "They're not going to leave without hurting someone. We have to do something."

"On our own?" Zelda asked, dropping a shirt into the tub. Slowly, the water started to turn brown. She frowned. "We have to change the water again."

"They're not all in one place," Link said, wringing out a pair of pants. "We can take them down one by one."

Zelda poked at the shirt. "And everyone else?" she asked as she swirled the shirt. "Once we know where the kids are we can put them and the others in one area. They should be able to defend themselves."

Link nodded. "The only question now is 'when'."

"We'll watch for it."

Their laundry duty ended in the early hours of the morning. Link and Zelda spent the next day separated. Link had to care for the mercenaries horses under the watchful eye of their leader, who was the same man who greeted him oh so kindly. Before they were separated, Link heard that Zelda had kitchen duty. That would be another chore that Zelda did not enjoy.

While tending to the horses, Link saw that his sword was still there, by Epona. He glanced at it and wondered he could use it to strike down the mercenary. The space in the stable was small, and he would notice Link readying his attack soon enough to stop him and order the slaughter of everyone. Link would have to wait.

Zelda also had an opportunity. One of the mages had careless left their tome. How it was in the kitchen was beyond her, but it was a tome! Priests are known for being powerful magic users. However, priests usually only work with light tomes. This is the case with some of Zelda's fellow captives, but not for her. She was also a Bengion noble and as being such, she was well practiced in all forms of magic. The fire tome on the table was included.

Someone poked her. She turned to glare, but after seeing the pleading look in the priest's eyes, her look softened.

We don't want to cause trouble!

That's what many of them had said when Zelda asked for their help to fight back. For now, she would respect the wish and she went back to cutting raw meat.

/…/

It was late morning the next day when Link and Zelda finally got their chance to strike back. It was a chore free day for the two blondes. They got to watch the kids with a few others that were old enough. It was hard, not because they were misbehaving, but because of the questions they asked.

Are they going to hurt us?

When do we get to eat?

I'm thirsty, can I have some water?

Are we going to die?

Is Father Tomenami still alive?

"This is horrible," Zelda said after sending a kid off to the group. She had assured the young child that Father Tomenami was alive and well. He was in charge of the temple; of course the mercenaries would keep him from seeing anyone. Controlling someone through the fear of having loved ones being hurt was low, but it causes the best cooperation. "These kids are going to be scarred for life."

Link had only heard half of what she said. His eyes caught sight of something in the distance. With a more focused look, Link could see a group of people walking in the direction of the temple. They were too far for him to see any details that may show who they may be. Zelda looked out the window as well. All she saw was a sea of white snow and flurry flakes fall from the sky.

"Something there?" she asked in a low whisper.

"People," Link said, leaning out the window a little while squinting his eyes. They were a few feet closer and he could now make out a figure. He was sure that tallest among them was Mordecai. He had met the laguz when he was under the care of the Crimean army. Then that must mean…

"Who are they?" Zelda asked. She still couldn't see anything.

It was then when Link saw the blue haired man. The vision of the approaching group blurred as Link unfocused his vision. "The Crimean army."

/…/

"What did you say?" Schaeffer snapped. A few days ago, he had his men take over the temple. It was easy and since then it had been smooth sailing. But today might be problem. "The Crimean army is here?"

Tomenami swallowed, knowing the mercenary wasn't happy with the news. "They want to investigate the temple. What should I tell them?"

"Shit!" Schaeffer cursed, turning away from the bishop. This wasn't good. If the Crimeans somehow found out that they sided with the Daein army, it would be the end of them.

"It is the will of the goddess," Tomenami told him. "Resign yourself to your fate. Accept it."

Dark eyes glared at the bishop. "Heck no! I'm not gonna roll over and die!"

Tomenami decided to stay quiet. This man was in control of all of the mercenaries around the temple. One order from him and all of the young men, women and children will be killed.

"How many are there?" Schaeffer asked.

"There were ten or so, including a woman."

"Ha! Is that all?" Things were turning around. There were only ten of them. He and his men can take care of the tiny group. He turned to the bishop with a grin as plan formed in his head.

/…/

Link blinked out of his focused state, moving his hair over his pointed ear to hide it again. That mercenary was going to use them as hostages to kill the Crimeans and Father Tomenami has no idea. Link quickly whispered this information to Zelda.

They were both thinking the same thing; they have to keep the children safe. Right now, they were locked in the largest room of the third floor. A hallway would lead to the only descending stair case.

"We can't let them," Zelda said.

"We won't." Link stood. He could hear some mercenaries ascending the stairs; two to be exact. Hopefully, one had a sword. He quickly made his way to the door, cutting through the groups of confused children.

Zelda followed. A mercenary slammed the door open, but never got to make any commands. Link's kick to the others chest had silenced him and forced him back into the hallway. Before Zelda closed to the door, she saw Link take a sword from a mercenary. She placed her back on the door, just in case. The children were staring at her, wide eyed. The other priests gave her a disapproving look. One of them spoke up.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes," she answered, not looking at him. She glanced around the room. The crates should be enough. "Barricade yourselves in this room." She heard her name through the door. She cracked it opened and instantly looked away. The smell of blood was strong and the image wasn't pretty. Taking a breath, Zelda slipped out of the room. Blood stained the floors, the walls and even Link's robes.

He held out a fire tome to her. She took it with both hands.


	6. Chapter Five

Ike had sensed something was wrong the moment he stepped into the temple. The way the priest was shaking was big a hint, but maybe he just had a problem, like Mist said. But as time passed and as he and his men walked deeper into the temple, Ike doubted it.

A temple that's less than two miles away…

He glanced at Soren, wondering if it was okay to speak to the man. Soren was much better at reading people than he was. He received a nod.

Ike reached for the man's shoulder to get his attention. The touch caused the man to jump at least two feet into the air. Not what Ike was expecting, but he did get his attention.

"Y-yes?"

Even his voice was shaking. Ike was starting to have his suspicions, but he continued with his request. "We'd like to take a look around. Please show us each room."

The bishop nodded. "Th-th-this is a v-very large room…"

Ike wanted to look back to see the reactions of the others, but he knew he would be scolded for being rude. Instead, he tried being polite. "Are you alright?" The man's shaking had gotten worst. "Why are you shaking like that?" He got a smack on his arm, from his sister no doubt.

"Oh, Goddess… Please forgive me…"

The bishop's voice was low, but Ike still heard it. Soren was close enough hear it too and confirmed Ike's thoughts.

The General drew his sword, causing the bishop to jump again. "It's a trap!"

Laughter erupted and filled the room. Three men jumped out from their hiding places, a few statues that decorated the hall. "You did it!" The laughing man, Ike guessed that he was the leader, pointed his axe at the group. "I don't know how you got wind of us, but showing up in such a tiny group means you're outta luck! You're not getting' outta here alive!"

We have orders signed by the King, telling us to only take in wounded Daien soldiers and heal them…

Ike gritted his teeth to suppress a growl. He could tell from their manner and clothing that they weren't soldiers. Why are they here and why do they want to fight? No matter. This man just pointed his axe at Ike; they are now enemies. "We've just fought our way to the Daein capital. You're not even going to slow us down!"

The man laughed again. "Cocky, huh? But who said this was gonna be a fair fight?" He nodded to the two other men. The two men moved quickly. They grabbed the bishop by the back of his robes and pull him away from Ike and his group. "Bring out the others!"

I'm here to apologize…

Within seconds, the hall was filled with armed men and priests. The priests had terrified looks on their faces. This made Ike's blood boil. "You filthy dogs! Those are innocent people! You can't-!"

The man interrupted him. "If ya'll don't want you're white robes to turn red, you'll attack these scum! If you even think about betraying us, I'll kill every one of ya!" The man turned to retreat to the back.

This time, Ike couldn't contain his snarl. He would not let this cowardice stand. Forcing priests to fight against their will; they will not get away with this.

And I should thank you...

"You're orders?"

Ike didn't have to look to know that the question came from Soren. "Save as many priests as possible, but we have to take down the leader!" As he gave his order, he remembered the blond priest he had taken care of a few days ago. He glanced at faces of the priests; none of them looked like him. He heard movement behind him that he was familiar with. His soldiers, former mercenaries, had readied their weapons. "Let's go!"

/…/

Link cautiously peeked around the corner. Though it was dark, he could see it was clear. He walked around it, giving Zelda the signal to follow. They had only run into two mercenaries, both were archers and were easy for them to take down. That would be two less to worry about, but how many were there to begin with?

"You think they're fighting now?" Zelda asked, glancing up. She was sure that if the Crimean army had any sense of justice, they would do something about the mercenaries.

"They are; you can't hear it?"

"No. I have normal, limited hearing." She jogged a few steps to catch up with him. Her fingers lay in the book, ready to open it and chant a spell if someone jumps out at them. They were in the cellars, the very bottom of the temple. There were many hallways with twists and turns that were meant to confuse outsiders. The mercenaries hadn't been in the temple long enough to know the layout. Link, on the other hand, spent his childhood down here.

Zelda had wondered what went through his mind during those years. During the years his mother was ill and getting worst. Zelda never had to go through that. Her mother had died not long after her birth. All she knows of her mother is what her uncle said about her, which was mostly about her beauty.

Link had stopped walking, but Zelda was lost in her thoughts. She bumped into him, apparently making enough noise to alert the mercenaries nearby.

"Who's there!"

Both of them placed their backs against the wall and held their breath. It was dead silent for a few seconds.

"Show yourself!"

They remained quiet and still. A roar broke through the silence, making Zelda jump. She looked at Link, who was focusing on the adjacent wall. She knew that look; Link was listening. She decided to listen too. All she could hear was a few murmurs, but Link heard them clearly.

"Let's sick the feral on 'em."

Link tapped Zelda and she was ready. The noble stepped around the corner, tome open, and casted the fire spell. She saw that there were three of them before the flames blocked her vision. There was a scream, indicating that the spell hit. Link charged.

It took two swings to take down the remaining mercenaries. They fell with the only sound being from their bodies hitting the floor.

The smell of blood filled the air and roaring starting again. Suppressing the urge to throw up, Zelda stepped over her charred victim and walked to the metal cages. Soon the sound of claws on metal joined the roars. Zelda stayed on the other side on the narrow hallway, looking at the crazed laguz with pity.

Link wasn't as fearful. Though the laguz in their separate cages were thrashing around, he stepped closer and knelt down. He gazed into the tiger's wild eyes and searched. He searched for any trace of what this laguz, this person, once was. He found nothing. He stood, gripping the hilt of sword tightly. "I'm sorry. This is all I can do for you." In one straight movement, he pushed the sword between the bars and the through the heart of the laguz. It died instantly. Pulling the sword back, he stood and moved on the next one.

Another tiger. He searched in it's eyes and found nothing. Link took the sword and granted it a painless death. He moved on to the next one. This laguz wasn't a tiger or a cat. It was a wolf, a laguz he had never seen before. For the final time, he knelt down and look the laguz in it's red eyes. He saw images of endless sand, the full moon hanging in the dark blue sky and two figures. He dropped his sword.

Seeing this, Zelda reached out in worry. "Link?"

"I can save this one," he said smiling.

"How?"

"You'll see," Link replied. He cleared his throat and then Zelda knew what he was going to do. She relaxed against the wall as Link's sweet voice flowed into her ears.

imisanakikeganonawot

orokokumorodametemotowikot

uaerufetotetiarahowimay

oditiuomami

Zelda sighed, feeling refreshed and renewed. It was similar to the feeling after having a good crying session. Link had sung to her once before, when she first arrived at the temple as a runaway.

She looked over his shoulder and in the cage. There was no longer a wolf snarling at them with bared teeth. In it's place was a woman. It was too dim for Zelda to be sure of any other details about her.

Link fiddled with the lock on the cage. Zelda glanced at the bodies. Seeing the one she attacked had a ring of keys clutched in his hand, she snatched them and jingled them near Link's shoulder. He took them and unlocked the cage with the first key he tried.

As the door swung open, the woman inside started to wake up. Her eyes snapped open and sat up in an instant. Link moved back and stood next to Zelda.

The woman eyed them, glancing between the two. "Man narl?"

Link translated that in his mind instantly; who are you?

Zelda blinked, wondering if she was speaking or just making noises. "I'm sorry?"

"You speak the modern language then," the woman said. She stepped out the cage and stood. She was taller than Link and Zelda. "Who sang the galdr?"

"You know of the galdr?" Link asked. He wasn't sure what feel; excitement or worry. People can easily read about the galdr in old literature. There were some hidden somewhere in the temple. Others can hear about the galdr form those who use it.

"So it was you then?" the woman asked, looking at Link. "I owe you my life. My name is Midna."

/…/

Damn it! They may have small numbers, but the Crimean army was very skilled. Most of his men were now staining the floor with their own blood and the Crimeans were only getting closer. Where are the children that he sent for! He needed more hostages! A door at the far side of the hall opened and a laguz walked out.

Schaeffer smirked. At least the feral ones were here! There's no way the Crimeans can beat a crazed laguz, even if they did have a laguz of their own. He watched the laguz bare it's teeth and pounce one of his men! "What are you doing you stupid dog?" Then two priests walked out. The female priest immediately cast a spell to aid the laguz. The male was familiar to him. Schaeffer watched him run into the battle and easily take down two of his men. The last thing he remembered as he grabbed for his axe was seeing red.

/…/

Link ran into the hall, now the battlefield. He first slashed twice at an archer that had aimed for Zelda, vertical then horizontal. He turned and saw a mercenary running at him. Link swiftly dodged by stepping to the side and then he cut deeply into the man's side. Sensing someone near him, he turned, bringing his sword up to slice down. A clang reached his ears and Link found himself staring at familiar, fiery blue eyes over crossed blades. "Ike?"

The eyes soften and pressure of the blade was gone.

"Link! Behind you!"

He turned, seeing the leader charging him with his axe in hand. He was at the blond in a second. Link crouched as the other raised his axe.

It was over in a single move. Link had pushed the sword into Schaeffer's stomach and through his back.


	7. Chapter Six

Link stood outside with his arms wrapped around himself. The later it got, the colder it was. Right now it was late afternoon. The battle in the temples hall didn't take as long as it felt. Once Link struck the leader down, the remaining mercenaries fled. The Crimeans helped to remove the bodies and now they were searching the temple. Link had an idea on what they were looking for, but they won't be able to find anything. That is, if anyone was fluent in the ancient language, like the person in front of him.

Midna studied the priest in front of her. He had a familiar essence about him, one that reminded her of the heron prince that now lived across the desert. But that was impossible, Raifel was the only one left of his kind. She couldn't rely on her sense of smell for her senses were messed up from the drug. "What is your name?"

"My name is Link."

"You're parents?"

"I don't know. I'm an orphan."

He wasn't lying. Midna didn't find anything to indicate that he was. No twitch, no shift, nothing. Perhaps the drug had affected her more than she had thought. But how was he able to sing the galdr? It is possible that others can possess the skill. Her knowledge on the song was limited. "Why help me?"

Link's head tilted slightly to the side. "Why not?"

Midna laughed and Link failed to see the humor. "You beorc confuse me. One moment, I'm being tortured. The next, I'm being treated kindly. This land is so strange."

Link had figured that the wolf laguz wasn't from the known parts of Tellius. He had never read about a wolf laguz in any of the few books available on laguz. Her kind was undiscovered. "You should return home. We're at war. It's not safe here."

Beorc were very confusing indeed. "Alright then. I will just tell my Queen it's not safe to explore this land just yet." She turned her back to him. "Perhaps we'll see each other again, Link." She quickly looked over her shoulder and winked before she shifted into her laguz form. The drugs were slowly wearing off; she can at least sniff out the dry desert are. She found her direction and followed it. Midna was not looking forward to her punishment for sneaking away.

Link watched her go, blinking. Did she just wink at him? Was she flirting! Link shook his head, his cheeks were tinted red. No time to think about that. He returned his focus to the retreating laguz. Her fur was deep shade of blue. It reminded Link of the moon that he saw in her mind. And of a blue haired general. Once she was out of sight, the priest turned to enter the warm temple. He was interrupted by a familiar tweet. Yune perched herself on Links shoulder with a strip of paper in her beak. He took it and the single worded message created a sinking feeling in his chest.

Tonight

Really? Ashnard had left Daien to fend for itself, taking his stronger troops with him and leaving the rest to die, but he still had some soldiers to come after Link. He crushed the paper with his hand. Now he was angry. There's no doubt about it then. Link is sure of the King's plan now. He hurried to the stables. It was practically over flowing with the Crimeans horses now.

"Hey girl," Link said to his faithful companion. "We're gonna leave soon. And I need you to be in top condition." He glanced around and found some hay. Good. He tossed some in Epona's stall. "Eat up, you'll need it."

Link refused to give the Mad King the satisfaction of capturing him. If avoiding him was a way to poke at the king's nerve, he'll do it.

/…/

Not long after the battle, Zelda was approached by a Holy Guard. She could tell based on the uniform the woman was wearing. The woman introduced herself as Tanith and gave Zelda a parchment. She didn't want to read it at first. Then she realized that it was given to her by a member of the Holy Guard; they work for the Apostle, not the Senators. It couldn't be from that man who she is coerced to call father.

Zelda wanted privacy. The best place would be in the library. No one would be there. Right? She was right. Zelda found a comfortable place and read under the light of a single candle. It was long, but she could tell that the writer was trying to be as concise as possible.

Her Uncle has disappeared after being charged for having a laguz slave. There were other details telling her who the laguz was. A Heron named Reyson. Zelda raised an eyebrow. She remembered Link telling her about the massacre. It seems that another Heron besides her friend's mother survived. Zelda continued to read.

Her Uncle had planned that if he was to disappear, a message would be sent to the Apostle. In that message, her Uncle gave her his two homes, his money and his art collection. Also, he renounced his position as Senator and put Zelda in his place. She sighed, a very calm action compared to what she was feeling. A Senator? Zelda? Working with her father? She shook her head, not wanting to think about it now.

She read on. Both the Apostle and the Duke of Persis wished for her to become a Senator. The Apostle gave Zelda some control over the Holy Guard to make sure she arrived in Bengion safely. Zelda rolled up the parchment, deciding what she should do. Being a Senator gave her power. What could she do with that power? Fix the corrupted circle of Senators? Her father wouldn't let her do that. Help make Bengion and the world a better place for all? Watch over Daien after the war?

Yes, she could do that. Daien may not be the most friendly place in Tellius, but it was the homeland of her only friend.

/…/

Link tried to move around corner as quietly as possible. He was practically glued to the wall with his hand running along it. Ike was talking loudly enough not to hear Link's footsteps. He could hear his conversation from down the hallway. Someone found the room where the walls were covered in writing. His mother's room. With a quick glance at the pair, he saw that Ike was talking to the dark haired Branded he had met.

Link knew that he didn't want to get involved in the conversation. As long as Ike didn't turn around-

"Hey."

Oh, the Goddess just loved Link today. He froze in place, hand pressed against the wall. His gaze remained fixed ahead. "Yes?"

"For a priest, you were good with a sword."

"Thanks."

"I was impressed."

Link could tell this was going to somehow lead to those questions. Those questions he was asked constantly when he was younger. Those questions that he had always refused to answer. Those questions where he would find the ground so interesting to look at. "Thanks," he said again. And then he waited.

Ike didn't disappoint him. "I have some questions. Is that alright?"

Link cracked a small smile. Ike was using that soft tone that Link had heard many times before. It was often used to prevent him from becoming agitated and running off. It never worked on him then, and it wouldn't work now. "Sure."

Ike held something up. "Do you know what this is?"

Link looked at the white feather between Ike's fingers. Of course he knew what it was; he even knew where it came from. He had one just like it. "A feather from a large bird," he said. His tone was flat.

There was change in Ike's expression, a slight frown of his brow. The blond's response sounded almost sarcastic. Ike could make an educated guess about the feather's origin. He had made a quick comparison with Reyson's feathers to be sure that it had to come from another Heron. Link sounded as if he knew this already, as if it was common knowledge. "Okay. Do you know about the room in the cellar? The one where there's writing all over the walls?"

"No."

"No?" Ike repeated, raising an eyebrow. The priest wasn't even looking at him.

"That's what I said."

"You're a horrible liar."

Link's gaze was focused on an interesting spot floor as he felt two pairs of eyes staring at him. Studying him. This was another feeling that wasn't new to him.

He heard a familiar pace of footsteps from behind. Maybe the Goddess did love him after all.

"I'm borrowing him," Zelda told the two Crimeans. Before either of two could protest, Zelda took Link by the wrist and dragged him away. "Questions?" she asked when they had walked for a few moments.

"Yeah."

Zelda hummed as she opened the door to her favorite place, the library. "Well, I got some news for you."

Link followed her inside and made sure the door was closed.

/…/

Hours had passed. The now cloudless sky had a deep orange hue. But where Reyson was, he couldn't tell. There were no windows in this room. He had just finished reading his sister's writing by candle light. His eyes hurt and he was mentally drained. What his sister had gone through at the hands of Daien was horrible. He was starting to feel the hatred that he held onto for so long towards the beroc that caused her pain.

Then, he thought about what he read not too far back and decided to look it over. His sister had mentioned a child. She had a son. According to her inscription, she had lost the baby and wasn't able to give him a name. Reyson knew half of this wasn't true.

During the battle today, he sensed something. A warm feeling that relaxed his nerves and energized his body. He wouldn't know what it was if Leanne hadn't returned to his life. Someone had sung the galdr of rebirth. Only Herons have the ability to sing the galdr and produce an effect. His sister's son, his nephew, was still alive and he was in the temple.

/…/

"I'm going back to Bengion," Zelda said once the door had closed. "The Apostle has summoned me. I will become a Senator. Will you come with me?"

Link blinked as the meaning of what Zelda said sunk in. She had asked him to go to Bengion with her. As much as he loved and respected his friend, he couldn't stomach living in Bengion and they both knew why. About twenty years ago, a group of people from Bengion had set fire to the Serene Forest, believing the Herons were responsible for the assassination of their beloved leader. They were not satisfied with only flames, this was not justice. Every Heron had to suffer. They showed no mercy, not even to the children. The women were tortured the worst way possible and Link's mother wasn't spared. That night was the reason for Link's existence. "I'm sorry, but no."

Zelda's shoulders slackened. She expected that response, but it didn't hurt to be hopeful. "Where will you go then?" she asked. Her eyes found his, not giving him time to find something else interesting to look at.

Link wasn't able to lie to her. "Gallia."

Zelda frowned slightly with worry lines appearing on her forehead. "Where the beast laguz live? Is that safe for…" she glanced at Link's left hand.

He had never thought about it. Because he was never around any, Link didn't think how a laguz would react to someone like him. Mordecai seemed to not notice that he was different, or perhaps he didn't care. "I don't know."

Zelda didn't like seeing her friend so unsure about things. Her only friend. The only person who didn't give her those fake smiles and then betray her once her back was turned. Link was going to Gallia, his mind was set. "How will you defend yourself?"

A trick question, Link wondered? "I'll fight."

"You can't beat the Black Knight." Zelda saw the reaction she was expected. Link became still, too still. It was as if he wasn't breathing. "He came for you the night you left."

Link released a long, low sigh. "I can't stay here then."

He was just going to keep moving, Zelda guessed. Link was no match for a Rider and staying one place for too long would put others in danger. This was his thought process. Zelda fidgeted with the scroll. An idea struck her.

"At least come with me to Nevassa, before I leave. Then you can go to Gallia."

She was planning something. Zelda no longer had worry lines on her forehead and she was smiling. Link couldn't figure out what though. He didn't even know where to begin. He could have just read her, but Zelda was a close friend of his. He refused to invade her thoughts. "Alright," Link agreed. "We should at least tell Father Tomenami we're leaving."

"Leave that to me," Zelda said. "You can get Epona ready." They left the library going their separate ways, though Zelda didn't exactly know where she was going. Father Tomenami could be anywhere in the temple. Luckily, she soon heard his voice and quickened her pace. There were other voices too. Could it be the Crimeans? Zelda slowed down as she neared the corner. The voices were clear now.

"I'm sorry but there are no other laguz here."

That was the Father. Zelda paused at the corner, deciding to listen.

"Are you sure? We have reason to believe you might have a bird laguz with feathers like this."

Zelda peaked around the corner. She saw the blue haired general holding a large white feather in front of Father Tomenami. Her eyes were then drawn to someone with white wings. The man was beautiful. His very essence seemed to glow, being able to draw the attention of anyone that came within a few feet of him. Link had very similar essence. Could he be…

"We had guest that fits that description, but she died years ago."

"She had a child," the white winged laguz said sharply. "Where is he?"

Zelda knocked on the stone wall. The sound cut through the air and all eyes were on her. She had counted seven pairs of them. The Father couldn't lie without making it obvious. Zelda, on the other hand, was a master at it. Lying was an art she had observed and studied for many years earlier in her life. "Father Tomenami," she said in greeting before she turned her attention to the group, focusing on the blue haired young man. "I may be able to help you."


	8. Chapter Seven

Zelda left the temple satisfied with herself. She may have lied, which was a sin. However, with that lie she was able to keep Link's secret safe for a little while longer.

"There was a bird laguz white wings. He left with the wolf laguz not too long ago. From their direction, I'd say they were headed for the desert."

That was what she had told them. Of course they asked questions, mainly on what did the laguz had said. She easily covered that up with another lie.

"I couldn't understand his language."

Zelda had seen the white heron's shoulders drop. The Ancient Language was one that Heron's used to communicate, at least that was what Link had told her. By mentioning the difference in speech, Zelda's story seemed to be believed by the one that mattered. She did feel guilty though. She was the cause of his disappoint and sadness. He may found his only family after the massacre and Zelda had just squashed that hope. But he did know that he's alive. Link just needed more time before he felt comfortable in revealing who he was.

The Crimean's were already out there waiting, along with the Holy Guard.

Tanith bowed to her respectfully. "We are ready to depart. We have brought an extra Pegasus for you."

Zelda shook her head. "Thank you, but that's alright. I already have an ride."

Tanith looked offended. Zelda could understand why. They had put in the work to bring another Pegasus to make the traveling easier for Zelda. But spending time with Link was important to her right now. She may never see her friend again.

"Well excuse me, princess."

That had to be from one person only. She smiled up at Link, who was sitting on Epona. He wore a heavy, light brown, worn cloak to protect him the cold. And to cover his pointed ears. He wore the clothes that he usually wears for traveling; the tunic with thick leggings, the knee high brown boots with the fingerless brown gloves to match and the pointed hat. Though she couldn't see the hat, she knew it was there. His sword hung by his side.

Link offered a hand to her. She accepted. Now seated behind Link, they began their journey to the city.

Along the way, the Crimean's spoke among each other. It wasn't long before Link was involved in his own conversation.

Mordecai had fallen into step with Epona. Link smiled at him. "How are you, Mordecai?" A general question was always a good way to start.

"I am fine. How are you?"

Link looked ahead. Being in control of Epona, he had to pay attention to the surroundings. He glanced around and squinted. He was able to see Nevassa. It might take half an hour to get there. His mind went back to the storm momentarily. "I'm fine, just wondering how I got so lost on my way to the city. I mean, there was a storm and I couldn't see, but it's just one direction I had to go in."

"Maybe the wind blew you off?" Zelda suggested. "Then you went the wrong way? By the way, you haven't told me this story yet."

"I'll be happy to tell you," Link then lowered his voice, "in a more private setting."

Zelda raised a questioning eyebrow that Link could not see. "What did you do? Upset the General or something?" She felt Link's back stiffened and body grew tense. "How could you upset the General of an army! Are you mad!"

"I must be," Link sighed. Zelda's scold mode was on. He saw someone look over their shoulder. It was Ike and he was smirking. Link's hand tightened on the reins. If he had a boomerang or a sling-shot, that smirk would be gone in two seconds. Instead, he settled for sticking out his tongue.

"Did you as least apologize?" Zelda's scolding continued.

"Eventually…" His answer was practically a growl. Epona neighed uncomfortably, sensing her master's anger.

"He did," Mordecai said, also sensing the anger. "The General forgave him as well."

"Well, that's good," Zelda said, only able to guess Link's anger from the tone of his voice. She moved her head over his shoulder and saw the source. The very attractive smirking blue-haired Crimean. She hummed in thought. He and Link would look good together.

"No."

She moved her head back. She knew that Link would feel her thoughts if her head was right next to his.

Zelda was just evil like that.

/…/

They reached the city about twenty minutes later. It took another ten minutes for the Holy Guard to pitch a tent for Zelda and another five minutes to place in all the decorations and beddings. When Link and Zelda were finally able to settle on the furs, they had to wait for paper, ink, a pen and food. They got the writing utensils first and Zelda started to write out what she had told the Crimean's in the temple. Link read it over slowly, making sure he didn't a miss a word.

He released a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Zelda."

She smiled, "No problem. I wonder what's taking the food so long."

"There's no rush for it."

Zelda stood from the finely polished wooden table. "I'll go check up on it. You just wait here."

She left the tent and immediately asked the soldier guarding the tent where Tanith was located. Her voice was low and quiet so Link wouldn't hear anything. The soldier pointed her to a semi-large tent. It's semi-large to her, because compared to the tent in the center, this one was just reaching adult hood. She asked the solider there if she could see the leader of the Holy Guards. He nodded and rushed in. Zelda had to wait about three seconds before the Holy Guard greeted her.

"Is something not to your satisfaction?" she asked promptly.

Zelda wondered if she was still upset about the pegasus thing. "Everything's great. I just have to ask for something." Tanith only nodded, gesturing for Zelda to continue. Zelda glanced over at the soldier. Catching the hint, Tanith ordered the guard inside. "My friend that came here with me, I need you to make sure he gets to Gallia safely." Zelda paused in case there were questions. There were none. "What I'm about to tell you, you can't repeat to anyone. My friend has King Ashnard after him. I know it's related to the war, but I'm not sure how. He's trying to get to Gallia to evade the King, but he'll need help. That's about it."

Tanith was quiet for a long moment, with her eyes closed in thought. She then opened them. "I'm afraid I can't do that. Our main focus is on the war at hand. We can't just leave to escort someone, even if the Mad King was after them."

"But you're escorting me to Bengion," Zelda pointed out.

"Your travels were planned. We have brought people here just to escort you. We can't spare anyone else."

Zelda was defeated. By the hard look on Tanith's face, her mind wasn't going to change. Zelda did however have the knowledge about who Link truly was and she was desperate enough to use it.

"May I suggest something?"

That was a man's voice. It wasn't deep, but it had the sound of some authority. Both Tanith and Zelda turned their heads. A soldier with dark blue hair and eyes walked toward them. He wore heavy bright crimson armor with a yellow cape. How could Zelda have missed him?

"No need to worry malady. I promise to keep quiet about your friend. I am Zelgius, General of the Begnion Central Army." The talk man bowed to Zelda respectfully, much like Tanith had done. "About your friend, why doesn't he just stay here? He would still be under the protection of the Holy Guard, so there would be no need for him to go to Gallia."

It sounded like a wonderful plan, but there was one thing that was bothering her. "About the King?"

Zeligus smile. It wasn't a warm or kind smile. It was one that was dark and sinister, causing Zelda's skin to crawl. "I can assure you the Mad King wouldn't attack this army directly."

Zelda could only nod. She turned to Tanith for a sign of agreement.

"That should be fine. I will have to report this to the General, but I will only say what is necessary."

Zelda smiled and was about to thank her.

"Then can I request something?" Another male voice, only Zelda knew this one. She turned to see Link walk up from behind Zelgius. "Smaller tent. Fish for meat. Food for my horse." Then he looked at Zelda. "Dinner arrived."

She only nodded and said good-bye to the Begnion soldiers. She then returned to the tent with Link.

/…/

Ike walked into the medical portion of the camp, holding his arm to his side. The moon was high in the sky, indicating how late it was. He must have trained for a few hours after his session with Stefan. His arm was very sore; he couldn't lift his sword without experiencing pain. But it was nothing that a quick mend and some sleep couldn't fix.

He entered one of the few tents that had an orange glow of candle light. He wasn't expecting the blond guest to be there.

Link and Ike stared at each other for a silent, long moment. Link wondered what Ike was doing up at such a late hour and Ike wondered why Link was working in the medical tents.

Link spoke first. "You're arm?"

"Huh?" Ike was still recovering from his shock of seeing Link. When he heard that the blonde was traveling with Tanith as a guest, he first had to wonder why? It was clear now that Link was running and Ike could only guess what he was running from. Both he and Soren had discussed the possibilities, so he was sure that his guess would be a good one. His arm stung again. "What did you say?"

"You're arm," Link repeated, walking over to the General. "I assume that's what's injured, otherwise you wouldn't be here. What's wrong?"

"It's just sore," Ike said with a shrug. "I just need a quick mend and some sleep."

"From the looks of your eyes, you haven't been sleeping," Link said, noticing the dark half moons beneath Ike's blue eyes. "You will sleep here tonight and for your arm, I can rub some vulneraries on it. I'll just have to make it into a paste." Link muttered the last sentence to himself. "Now lie down."

"I don't need-"

"You do, and you will," Link spoke over Ike, using a firm tone. "Now lie down."

Ike had to blink. Ever since he became the Commander of the Griel Mercenaries, no one had used that tone with him. No one questioned his authority, minus Gatrie and Shinnon. He laughed, finding this new attitude refreshing.

Link stared him, questioning his sanity. He was expecting Ike to pull 'this is my army and you will listen to me' card.

Ike waved it off as he walked pass Link to the futon. Link shrugged and went over to the table with the medicine. He bent over, reading the tiny handwriting on the lids of the glass bottles. Before Ike lied down, he saw Link bend over. His eyes focused on the blonde's backside. Through the layers of the leggings and the tunic, Ike could still see a curve of his behind, but just barely. He swallowed, and tore his eyes away. He removed his cape, throwing it to the floor.

Link had found the vulneraries and quickly set to work to turn it to paste. He sprinkled some of the herbs into a small bowl and poured in some water. With the round edge of the thick stick, Link began to mash it all together. "How long have you been training like this?"

"For a while."

"You should rest every once and a while. I know you're at war, but you will be useless when you're exhausted."

"Uh-huh." Ike has been hearing this very same lecture from Rhys. And Soren, and Mist, and Titania and Oscar and the list goes on. He sat on the futon before he lied down. He felt something cool on his arm. From the herbal smell, Ike was able to identify it as the vulnerary paste. "How does this help?"

"It'll heal you're strained arm," Link answered. He rubbed the paste in a slow circular motion over Ike's sore muscle.

As soon as Ike felt the priest's finger tips, there was a relaxing, cooling sensation spreading throughout his arm. He then felt it in his entire body. Vulneraries never worked this well with him. A soft hum floated into his ears. Ike closed his eyes and listened to the comforting tune. As he drifted off to sleep, he wondering why the song was familiar to him.


	9. Chapter Eight

Link rubbed his eyes as he walked. He woke up before there were any orange rays of dawn in the horizon. He easily found the tent where he had left the General. He instantly spotted Ike lying on the futon with his arms over his eyes. The steady and rhythmic rise and fall of his chest told Link that Ike was in deep slumber.

Good. The guy really needed it. Sadly, it was time to wake him up. Link reached down to shake him awake.

It happened so fast. Ike grabbed Link's wrist in a vice like grip and pulled him down. He then used the blonde's imbalance to flip him over with a push of his shoulder. Link's back was on the futon while Ike was positioned above him. They stared at each other for a silent moment.

Link could see a fire in Ike's eyes. They burned with intensity as the General stared down at his captive. Link could feel many emotions radiating from the other man. Confusion, anger, sorrow, disappointment, blood-lust… And one emotion that was starting to overtake those was one that Link began to feel himself.

Lust.

Ike leaned in causing Link to take in a sudden breath. His heart began to beat faster; he could hear it pounding in his ears. "Umm…" Link's voice was quiet and soft. He could barely hear himself. His mind raced, his thoughts were clouded. He could feel his cheeks growing hot as the General stared down at him through half lidded eyes. Link jumped when he felt feather light touch through his leggings slide up his thigh. His blood began to rush to lower region as his heart picked up pace, if it could beat any faster.

No!

"Ike." Link's voice didn't sound as firm as he had wanted. He sounded more pleading and he felt his voice shake. But the grip he had on the other man's wrist was firm enough to stop the touch and to snap Ike out of his trance.

"I, uh..." The General scrambled to move from his position. Link could see a faint tint of red on the man's cheeks as he sat up. He shook his head, refusing to let the other speak. He just wanted to forget what ever that was. Ike nodded, agreeing it would best to remain silent. Without a word, the General gathered his sword and left.

Link inhaled deeply and rubbed his eyes. Nothing happened, not with that man. He stood; ready to leave the events behind as he left the tent. Zelda had left the army a day ago, leaving behind a note and information on how to send her letters. She ended the note saying she would write to him often. That morning, Link had decided to make himself useful.

He was against the war, but if he could save lives maybe it would be enough to save the world from the Goddess' wrath. If he had the medallion, he could calm Her rage by singing the song. He had done it before in the past, after his Mother had taught him the song. But it no longer mattered because he had no idea where it was located.

The sun was peeking over the horizon and there was more life within the camp. Soldiers were changing shifts, allowing the night staff to get some sleep. The smell of plain oatmeal and beef accompanied the air. Breakfast was going to be served soon. Link's stomach growled, reminding him that he needed to eat as well. But Epona's wellbeing came before his own.

Entering the tent, Link was mildly surprise to see that he was not alone. A young teenaged female was tending to a small horse. Link recognized her as one of the people who came to the temple. Epona neighed, seeing her master. This caused the girl to turn to face him. She smiled at him, something Link was not expecting.

"Good morning!" she greeted cheerfully.

"Good morning," Link was less enthusiastic. A nudge from Epona told him that she wanted to be fed, now. He eyed her before going over to the hay.

The girl laughed. "You have a smart horse. What's her name?"

"Epona," Link answered before he tossed the hay at his horse, aiming at her nose.

"She's really beautiful, well taken care of."

"Thank you."

There was an awkward silence between them. She felt the need to be friendly towards him; Link didn't need to read her for that.

"So… What was it like at the temple?"

She was trying so hard and Link couldn't fault her for that. He shrugged. "Everyone's experience was different. I wasn't well liked." He made his response simple and short. There was no need to go in detail about his life to her. He doesn't really trust her; she was at the temple with Ike and the others who saw his mother's room.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She fidgeted with the hem of her yellow tunic, looking down.

Link hoped he wasn't giving her a hard time. There was another awkward silence, but it didn't last as long.

"Was it because you were good with the sword? You were the only the priest fighting back. Oh! There was that other girl too. She looked like she was good with the tome. But you were really good! Your movements were so fluid and you were so fast! I almost couldn't keep up with you."

They found a common ground. "You practice the sword?" Link looked the girl over. She was shorter than him and had a very small frame. Her light brown hair came to her shoulders and her blue eyes shone with emotions one shouldn't have while in the middle of a war. But beneath that Link knew she held some amount of sorrow no one her age should have.

He couldn't judge her ability based on her appearance. People looked at him and thought he couldn't be a great swordsman. He was small for a man and didn't eat enough meat to become big and buff. He focused more on his speed and foot work than getting stronger. The girl front of him can easily do the same.

She nodded, smiling again. "Uh-huh. For half a year now. I have to use slim swords because the others are too heavy." There was no more awkward air. The girl seemed to be more relaxed. She dusted her hands off on her clothes before walking over to Link. "My name is Mist." She held out her hand.

He shook it. "I'm Link."

/…/

After breakfast, Link found himself back in Daien's capital. The streets still held people, but the numbers decreased dramatically. Link no lingered bumped into people to get by them. He only passed a few people while walking all were either young or old. Those who had the strength to leave had left to the few towns located to the north.

In the dull brown and white environment, Link saw a flash of orange. So, she was still here. He raced in the general direction of where the bird went. He climbed some stairs and raced through some allies until he found the point that over looked the city. There were many chimneys, but only a few had smoke escaping.

Micaiah stood at the ledge, wearing a dull tan cloak to cover her silver hair. Link wore a similar cloak to cover his ears. Pointed ears weren't something beorc had, but it was a trait in laguz. His mother loved his ears; she thought they were the cutest things. When he was older, he had asked Zelda to pierce his ears. He had done it for the memory of his mother, but it also severed as a reminder that he was not beorc. The mark on his left hand had the same purpose.

He stood next to her. They both silently stared out into the city. Only Micaiah had an idea on what would happen to this city and its people.

"Is it a bright future?" Link asked.

"No," she answered. "Not as far as I can see."

"What are you going to do?" Link glanced over at her. She had black spots underneath her eyes.

"I'm going to look for him. If I can't find him within the year, I'll come back and wait." She looked at Link. "I don't see you in my future. We won't see each other for a while at least."

"It was comforting having you around when you were," Link said. He was gratefully to Micaiah. She told all he needed to know to live in a beorc world as a Branded. She provided the guidance that his mother could not.

Micaiah looked out into the city again. She was bashful, not wanting to take credit for anything she had done. "Take Yune with you. She'll come to me when the war's over or when you're dead. Whichever comes first."

Link smiled at her attempt at humor.

"So I know that you're okay." She said before Link could even think to ask.

Link looked back out into the city. In the distance, he the camp in which he was staying. How long would it take to get to Gallia? Maybe he could leave if army was half way to his destination and travel on his own?

"I have to go. A group is leaving to go to some town down south. It's a place to start." She stretched and stopped midway. It was foggy but she could recognize a few people. Link was there as was she. Three she did not know, yet. And the last… She smiled. She's making a step in the right direction. "We will meet again, Link."

/…/

Link arrived at camp in time to hear the commotion coming from the one of the many medical tents. Deciding to investigate, Link rushed over. He found the tent easily because of an unnaturally loud voice guiding him. He pushed aside the flap to the tent and stopped.

"Oh my…"

Blood was pouring from the soldier's head, matching his red armor. Rhys, who was treating the man, was very flushed and near the breaking point. Link had a feeling this kind of thing happened many times before.

"That polar bear was no match for me; Kieran, of the Crimean Royal Knights!"

Link blinked. 'No wonder they went to Bengion…' Believing that Rhys had the situation under control, Link closed the flap and walked away.

/…/

Zelda was exhausted. She was sure the Pegasus's that flew her and a few escorts were more tired than she was. They did fly for two days with very little rest. Zelda wanted to return to Begnion as soon as possible to claim what is now hers.

It was early morning, so there were very few people out. There was one messenger boy waiting by the gates. Zelda figured he was stationed there to receive news about the war. She was going to approach him but one of the knights had walked forward towards the boy. She heard the knight order the boy to report to that Apostle about their arrival. Surely not directly to the Apostle. Zelda hated thinking this, but a lowly messenger isn't worth the Apostle's presence. He would go report to another messenger and through the ladder of hierarchy the Apostle will receive the message.

A thought struck her as she stroked the Pegasus' nose. Zelda would be getting her own messenger and servants. She was so adjusted for doing things on her own, will she be able to adjust back to the life she once had? The life of meeting rich and infamous, the life of luxury items, clothes and food, the life that she would have to see her Father's face over and over again. She was ready to face him. She was older and she was her own person. She was no longer the little girl that her Father would attempt to pawn to the highest bidder. She was no longer his political piece. She was longer Zelda of the house of Gaddos.

One of the knights approached her. "A carriage waits for you to take you to the House of Tanas."

Zelda nodded and quietly thanked the knight. She approached the carriage. The House of Tanas was now hers. Sometime within the week her new title will be Zelda, Duchess of Tanas. She sat in the carriage and felt it move. She sighed and looked out the window. The city was so white and clean, giving it a feeling of purity. How else should the blessed city of Sienne look? She then sat back, relaxed and enjoyed the ride.

/…/

Soren wasn't sure why he was doing this. What had exactly compelled to go as far as to make an effort to talk to someone? Someone from Daien. The enemy. Since yesterday, Ike was acting strange. The mage had asked if Ike was alright, but he waved it off. Soren was good at making observations, so he observed his friends behavior, noting the faraway look he had when he saw the blonde priest walking around camp. Knowing Ike would deny anything and everything before Soren could even ask, it would be best to confront the priest.

The camp was busy. Soldiers worked together to get the tents down and to pack up. They were on the move and they were chasing after Ashnard. They were going to return to Crimea. Soren passed many scenes of soldiers putting things in crates and on horses until he reached his destination. He had predicted that the priest took very good care of his horse due to the fact it was well groomed. The priest would have his horse very high on the priority list, therefore he would take care of horse before taking care of himself. It was dawn, breakfast was being served, but the priest was currently making sure the horse ate.

Soren noticed the similarities. Between the priest and Reyson, they had the same grace and air of elegance. There was also the fact that the priest was half-breed who lived in the same temple where Reyson's sister was held captive. His age also worked in timeline of the massacre. Though Soren didn't know the blonde's exact age, he looked around seventeen. In his experience, he knew that the priest was older than he looked.

He made it look so easy, the priest. His mark was well hidden while Soren's was stamped right on his forehead. He could pass it of as a mark of a spirit, but the laguz can tell the difference. They always knew what he really was. Not even priest could hide his scent like he hid his Brand.

This wasn't the only time Soren questioned his actions. The first time the priest was brought in by that brute of a su- laguz, Soren saw the Brand and told Rhys to go to bed for the night. He had plenty of training in healing to handle a case such as hypothermia. Rhys had refused. Soren's observation skills saw that the priest left wrist was swelling. Knowing that it needed a brace, Soren made sure he was the one to place it. He covered the Brand with the brace. Again, he wondered what compelled him to hide it. Much like what compelled him to speak to the priest.

The priest looked at him when he approached. He smiled and waved, returning to his attention to his horse.

"Do you think they'll accept you?" Why those words, Soren wondered. He was around laguz when he was a child, but they had acted as if he wasn't there. In their eyes, he didn't exist. All because of his blood.

"What?"

Now he had the priest's full attention. "You're a half-breed. Do you really believe Reyson would be willing accept you?"

The priest glanced at his surroundings.

Soren knew what he was looking for, actually who. "The Hawks are on the other end of the camp with Reyson."

The priest visibly relaxed. He opened his mouth to deny, Soren guessed, what the mage was suggesting.

"Listen," Soren's voice was quiet but sharp. "Reyson is just warming up to the beorc. He held a strong hatred for them for a long time. I'm sure you're aware of the massacre? Judging by your age you were born not long after it. You're a half-breed. Some beorc savage joined in the genocide and raped your mother before Ashnard got to her. You may have your mother's blood in your veins, but you also carry the blood of the beorc who helped in the genocide and burning of the Serenes Forest. To him you will be nothing more than a walking reminder of the massacre. He will never accept you."

Having said what he needed, he turned and walked away. That wasn't even the reason why he was looking for the priest, but he had warned him. Laguz can be cruel, even more so than the beorc.

/…/

Link felt numb. The rest of the world was silent to him as Soren's words replayed in his head. He had concluded long ago that his mother was… hurt, but to hear it said so bluntly. He did know that, but to hear it hurt him. For years he blamed himself for his mother's death. If she didn't have a child her strength wouldn't have dwindled down and she wouldn't have become sick. She wouldn't have died if he wasn't born.

But Zelda told him otherwise. She had said, "If that was true, she would have died right after you born. Instead, she lived to see you grow and teach you what she knew." It was then when Link had learned that his friend's mother had died during child birth. Zelda never got to know her mother and Link was fortunate enough to know his. He no longer carried the burden of his mother's death on his shoulders. He knew, no matter how straight she stood, Zelda carried her mother's death around with her.

The mage, Link just realized he didn't know his name, had said that Reyson wouldn't accept him. Would that be true? His mother had constantly told him otherwise. She told him that her family would love him no matter what he was. It was in their nature to gentle and caring. Though being a swordsman, Link broke that tradition. What if Reyson wasn't as gentle and caring? He had hatred for beorc and understandably so. But wasn't that out of his nature?

A nudge from Epona broke him out of his thoughts. He saw that her ears were back, indicating she was upset. Now was not the time to think so darkly. He would just have to tread carefully around Reyson and the Hawks for now.


	10. Chapter Nine

There was a knock at the door, causing Zelda to stir in her sleep. Her mind slowly drifted back to consciousness. The bed in which she lied felt soft against her; there was pleasant fragrance in her pillow that encouraged her mind to continue the cycle of sleep. She nuzzled it, the softness was still foreign to her. Zelda was accustomed to the cheap, scratchy fabric that the temple provided. Since when were they able to afford such a high tread count fabric?

The knocking continued. It must be time to rise and start the day with morning chores. What was she to do again? Help with breakfast or prepare the children for another day; she couldn't remember. Rolling onto her back, she opened her eyes and held her breath. Instead of being greeted with the bricked ceiling, she was greeted with a canopy. She sat up and studied her surroundings. The bed was closed off by a thin curtain. Through it, Zelda could see a vanity dresser sitting a corner and a desk right next to the bed. The rest of the room meant nothing her as she began to calm down. She had almost forgotten, she had returned to Begnion and now resided in her Uncle's Manor. Zelda had yet to complete the paper work to turn the property over to herself. She heard the door swing open. It didn't make any creaks like the doors in the temple, but the sound of it moving the air made enough noise.

"My Lady?" asked a timid voice.

"I am awake," Zelda responded, crawling over to the curtain. She reached out to push the thin wall of fabric aside only to have it done for her.

"There's no need, My Lady," said the maid, placing the light candles on the bed side table before, she walked over to the window. She yanked the curtains open. The once dark room was suddenly filled with early morning sunlight, Zelda had to cover her eyes. "Your breakfast had been prepared. This morning there is fresh eggs and fruit with a glass of milk."

That was a rather simple meal, Zelda had thought, however she preferred for it to be simple. She was not in the mood for dessert pastries in the morning because it was draining to the body. In the back of her mind, she wondered why would they do something out of the ordinary and prepare simple dishes?

"Duke Tanas had mentioned that you enjoyed simple meals. The kitchen staff is rather happy to take a break from cooking the food that takes most of the day to prepare." It was as if the maid read her mind. The maid worked on tying the curtains back as she spoke. "Would you like to eat in bed or in the dining room, my Lady?"

"The dining room is fine, thank you." Zelda left the bed, which was quite a chore. The mattress was so soft it sunk with her weight, causing her to lose her balance and nearly fall. Maybe she should try to be more graceful the next time she leaves the bed. She walked into her closet. The first time she was here, she was about to pass out. Her Uncle Oliver had wonderful taste in clothes, especially for her. His love of all things beautiful drove him to buy the clothes that complimented her best. There was plenty of pink, the color that looked best on her. Zelda was starting to feel a little knowing no matter what she chose to wear it will look great on her. She went from being a runaway priestess, working everyday on chores to being a noble having servants wait on her hand and foot. Shaking her head, Zelda made a promise to herself. She will not lose herself in this new but familiar life; she will remain true to who she was, free of corruption. With a great selection of clothes.

She flipped the switch to turn on the light. The lighting system in this room is done completely by magic. How it worked, she had no clue, but it allowed her to see all her clothes! She had difficulty choosing which house robe to where. Why was there even a choice! There was a variety of designs; if there was ever an important guest staying overnight she would have to out dress him, even in the morning. The robes also varied in thickness. "How cold is it?" Zelda called out into her room. She heard the maid rush to the closet. "No need to run, I'm in no hurry."

"But my Lady, you have two hours before you leave for Persis to meet with the Prime Minister."

Oh. Zelda had forgotten about. She had received the formal invitation late in the evening. What did the Prime Minister want, Zelda wondered. She had heard enough stories from her Uncle to know that he favored the Apostle's ideals, hence his position, while the rest of the Senate went against her. There were many Senators in Begnion, but the ones that held the most power were the Dukes. Why? Because the Goddess blessed them with the privileged life, clearly she favored them more the others and were allowed to speak with her messenger. Once she is Duchess Zelda will also be allowed to address the Apostle.

Green. Zelda chose the green housecoat. She looked over at the maid, whose hair and eyes were also green. She had a wonderful tan complexion and the thin figure. No wonder her Uncle has her working here. "What's your name?"

"Siara, my Lady," she answered with bow.

Zelda didn't offer her hand. There was difference in status and though Zelda may not care, it would make Siara uncomfortable. She settled for a nod. "Pleasure to meet you."

Two hours later, Zelda was once again in a carriage with a different destination, the House of Persis. She had met Duke Persis once before many years ago. She had attended a party as child when she was still living with her father. She had not wanted to go, but the night of her Uncle sent a dress for her to wear to the engagement. At least there would be some form of protection. It was soon after they arrived that her father started talking to other men about marrying her. He talked to each to see what they had to offer, what power he could be connected to and how much of it. Zelda stood there listening. The dress she had worn pink with purple designs and gold trimming. She didn't want to think about marriage at that age, yet her father discussed it in front of her. A chuckle escaped her. She had been glaring at her father throughout the party not bothering to hide her disdain.

Her father approached the Prime Minister, Sephiran. He was more cautious with him, first introducing Zelda as his precious little girl while she still was glaring. He then went to say something about how he would be worried about her wellbeing once he was gone and he hoped that he could find a good man to take care of her. The Prime Minister saw right through him and bluntly declined. He mentioned the many times that she had ran away from home and to her Uncle's manor.

"If you cannot take care of her, then Duke Tanas will. I have been hearing she preferred to be there."

Her father was humiliated that night and it didn't help that she had went home with her Uncle. He never did send a carriage to pick her up, so Zelda lived with her Uncle until she decided to leave at thirteen. She had grown tired of the parties and gossip. Her Uncle saw that she was unhappy and let her go, but not without a promise of a visit every now and again. A smile crossed her face as she thought of that day.

"You no longer smile my dear. You do not emit beauty as you use to. Are you unhappy? If you must leave, then do so. I refuse to see your beauty be taken away from you because you are unhappy."

Zelda had never hugged her Uncle so tightly. He truly wanted her to be happy and was willing to let her go. That and he didn't want her to start having wrinkles so early on in her life.

The carriage stopped and the door was opened. She accepted the helping hand from the driver and stepped out. She had decided to wear red today, it was a bold and strong color. Servants greeted her outside and opened the huge double doors. She stepped inside and looked around. Not as extravagant as her Uncle's manor but was still well decorated. There were no risky colors or paintings and sculptures. He must not spend much time home or he rather live in a more simple home.

A servant approached her. "My Lady, Duke Persis will be seeing you shortly. Please follow me."

Zelda trailed the servant down a hall and to a sitting room. There was more color in this room and suddenly Zelda had wished she wore a different color. The furniture was red and she had wanted to stand out and impress the Prime Minister. She held no ill feelings against him, bedsides he was the only Senator welcoming her into the political group. Not that she had met any of the others, but if her father knew any of them…

Sighing, Zelda sat on one of the couches and looked over at the wall when something caught her eye. It was a painting of a woman. She dressed in regal clothing, sat with her back straight in wonderful garden environment. The one thing that stuck out to Zelda was the woman's silver hair, such an odd color.

"That is the late Apostle." A low and gentle voice broke Zelda away from the painting. Standing near the door was a tall man. His raven colored was straight and long, Zelda couldn't see where it stopped. His pale skin was smooth, holding no signs of wrinkles, he stood straight with no sign of hunching. He didn't look a day older since Zelda last saw him. She stood to greet him, holding out her hand for a shake. He accepted her hand and brought to his lips. This action shocked Zelda, then she remembered.

"This is how we greet a lady," he told her. "I know you haven't been in Begnion for a long time. You must become use to formal life style if you are to be Duchess."

"I remember many things, I just never practiced them." Zelda withdrew her hand. "You have called me here, Duke Persis. May we start?"

Sephiran smiled. Straight to the point, though she was being a little too forward. Judging solely on the way she carried herself, Zelda of Gaddos was a strong young woman who wouldn't be coerced into anything. She will stand by her ideals. "Of course." Sephiran gestured for Zelda to sit. He sat across from her. "If you are to join the Senate as Duchess of Tanas, we must get your name changed. In Begnion, you are still Zelda of Gaddos."

Zelda felt her brows frowns. "Can that not be changed?" she asked. This shouldn't be an issue. She was related to both houses by blood and should be able to pick one. Now that she was eighteen she was considered to be a woman. Then again that could be the problem. She was woman and this society women were forced into marriages by their father's to be controlled by their husbands. Woman had little to no power, unless you were the Apostle. How ironic. In a society that is devoted to a Goddess, woman are not equal to men with the men having the upper hand.

"It can be changed, but you must have resided within the house for at least five years before that can be done.

"I was there for six years before I left." Zelda figured there was some law in Begnion that allowed servants to change their names. It will not raise their status, but it will show some type of ownership of that servant, like some form of slavery.

"Then I shall receive the necessary paper work." Sephiran exited the room, leaving Zelda to wonder why she had to be invited to get this done. He could have sent a letter with the paperwork. He must have wanted to meet her, maybe to see if she wasn't corrupted like her father. With every passing minute she knew she was closer to seeing his face again. Zelda wasn't looking forward to it.

/…/

During the few days of travel, the weather had changed considerably. It was clear that the army was moving away from the cold weather. They were going south, Link figured. He knew that Gallia was to the south, but what will he do once he got there? What if what the mage said was true? The King may not even acknowledge his existence. Heck the only time the laguz may acknowledge him would be to deny him from seeing the King.

Link looked off at the setting sun. The camp was already set for the night and dinner was being made. He knew Mist loved to help out with the cooking. It was one of things he learned about her as they talked. She also helped out tending to the wounded soldiers, sewed patches into clothes and practiced the sword when she had time. Link worked with her one day; she was rusty of course but she could be great with more training.

Right now, Link was doing nothing. He sat in a tree looking off at the sky, being absolutely lazy. He had let Epona wander around the wooded area to tend to her needs. He will call her back when it got dark. It was rather boring doing nothing. He heard a chirp from his head. As promised, Yune was tagging along with him. "Don't you want to fly around to eat something?" Yune chirped again. "Yes I'm kicking you off my head, now go." Yune remained seated for a few second then flew away, blending in with the orange horizon.

Someone was approaching, Link could hear the footsteps. They were light and quick, the steps of an experienced swordsman. Link's chest seized up as one possibility crossed his mind. He wasn't ready to face Ike, not after the… incident. How could that have happened? Usually when he puts one to sleep after the healing, the attraction would be gone. But it had stayed with Ike. He felt his face grow hot as remembered that morning. Ike was so bold, ready to just dive in. If Link hadn't kept his mind clear or hadn't said something, he wouldn't have escape.

He wouldn't want to escape.

Ike was strong, Link could tell from the battle at the temple. When they had crossed blades, Link could feel the pressure coming from the General. He had to put maybe all of his body weight just to match up and he knew Ike didn't use his full strength. He was being compassionate, giving whoever faced him one final chance to drop the weapon and run. If they did not, Ike was not going to let them live. He was confident in his ability to give his opponents that much lead way, knowing that he will strike them down if they ever tried to attack anyway. This confidence gave the General an air of arrogance and rudeness. Ike had some traits that Link wished he had as a man. He also had traits that Link wanted in a man.

"Hello?"

Link jumped nearly losing his balance. He quickly straightened himself and took few breaths to calm his beating heart. It wasn't Ike, but Link couldn't recognize the voice.

"Are you having some sort of dilemma?"

Link shook his head, maybe a bit too vigorously. "No." He prepared himself to climb down, allowing him to talk to the man. He caught a glimpse of him. Green wild hair with a sword hanging at his hip. So he was a swordsman. "Can I help you?" Link asked after he landed. He wasn't sure why anyone would come up and just start talking to him for conversation sake, unless the said person was Mist, Mordecai or even the mage.

"How long do you plan on blending in?" The question was short and concise, clearly was meant to be direct. But it was open enough to pertain to anything.

"What?" Link asked, confused.

The man smirked as if he was expecting that response. "The beroc are not stupid enough to not notice how differently you age."

"Wha…?" It took a second for the meaning of that statement to sink in. Link stared at the man. How could he have known? He had not said anything strange to anyone. He finally got the growth sprout which made him look more his age. Had he revealed his Brand? No, he was careful of that. Maybe the mage talked, but would he? "I don't know what you're talking about." Simple denial was best he had.

"There are others," the man said, "located in the Grann Desert. Hundreds just like you and I." The man moved his hair away from his forehead and there it was. The mark proving that he too had both laguz and beorc blood in his veins.

Link felt more comfortable. It was strange how a simple movement caused him to relax around a stranger. When Link had first met Zelda, he wasn't willing to open up and share his life experiences with her. Slowly over time, Zelda had earned his trust and vice versa. There were many more just like him. He wouldn't have to be careful on what he said and he could show his Brand without worry. The idea was nice, but he had yet to confront Reyson and the King of Gallia. He was not sure of what to say to them, but he felt that it must be done. It was his Mother's final wish.

"Think on it," The man turned to leave, but Link was curious about something. His sword was lying against the tree. He reached for it as he heard the man's retreating footsteps. Attacking someone when their back is turned was not something Link would normally do. But this man moved with a grace of experienced swordsman and had a confident air about him and Link wanted to test him. He unsheathed his sword and charged.

One counter and a swift kick to the gut was all it took. Link was his back, staring up at the sky and feeling the chilled point of the sword at his throat.

"You hesitated," The man noted. "And you're slightly clumsy on your charge." He moved sword away from the blonde. "If I were a solider or a thief you would be dead. Get up and do it again."

Link quickly obeyed. He prepared for another charge.

"Stop."

"But I didn't move."

"Your stance is wrong for the kind of fighting that you should be doing. Your sword must be too heavy for you to hold in one hand. If you wish to depend on your speed then you must wield your sword with one hand. Work on lighter weight swords until you can wield your own."

Link nodded. To be honest, he wasn't expecting to get a lesson. Maybe tip here or there, but this was more what he wanted. "My name is Link."

The man raised an eyebrow. That introduction seemed out of place. Right in the middle of training. "My name is Stefan." He would start to train the boy. In case he decided to fend for himself in world, Stefan was going to do what he could to make sure he wouldn't die. He had been protective of his own for a long time. There are not many and he felt that they all should stay in one place, free from the prejudiced of both races. However, he would never stop anyone from doing what they wanted, even if there was a possibility of harm. It would be their own choice. "I'm going to get an iron sword. You will do push-ups until I return."

Link stared at Stefan's retreating form, blinking. Push-ups? He hadn't done those in a while…

/…/

A night of restless sleep did not make the days travel easy on Ike. All day he was approached by the members of the Greil Mercenaries, who expressed their concern. He even caught a few worried glimpses from the soldiers. Did he look that bad? It's true that he hasn't been sleeping well since his Father's murder. His dreams are haunted by images of that night. He was constantly reminded how weak he was, unable to do anything as his Father lay dying.

That night happened many months ago, he was much stronger now. He had decided to ignore his Father's wishes and seek revenge. The decision was made on an impulse but plenty of time had passed for him to change his mind. As he pursued his revenge, and continues to do so, he began to learn things about and his Father. His Father had many secrets, some which were related to the war that Ike fought.

Greil was the name that Ike had known his Father by; the name he had before that was Gawain, one of the Four Riders of Daein, their most powerful warriors. He had abandoned that name and title to protect Ike's Mother, Elena. She was the only the human who touch the medallion and not be possessed by the chaotic energy within it. The medallion, also known as the Fire Emblem, was the reason behind this war. For the longest time, the medallion was under his sister's care until it was stolen by someone Ike thought was a friend and ally.

Ike groaned and rubbed his head. He was thinking too much and it was draining him mentally. But he couldn't sleep, the images of his Father's murder will haunt him prevent him from getting any rest. The only time he was able to rest was the night he went into the medical tent… Ike groaned again.

What had happened that morning? Ike was not going to deny his attraction to the blonde, but to lose his control and act? Link might not have control over his Heron abilities, whatever they maybe. According to Reyson, Herons can see inside one's heart and could use that to manipulate a person, but because of their peaceful nature that has never been practiced. Or something like that.

Enough thinking, it wasn't doing him any good. Ike shook his head and tightened his grip on the hilt of his sword. Not really his sword, just some random silver blade he was able to get his hands on for some late night training. Maybe if he got tired enough he'll be able to sleep without dreaming.


	11. Chapter Ten

_Love Thine Enemy_

_Chapter Ten_

Now, why was he here again? Ike wasn't even aware of where he walking until he came upon the Begnion guest tent. Only one person could be in there. Lately, Ike found himself watching him train with Stefan. His movements were quick and graceful. It was almost like watching a dance, the way his attacks move from one the next was so fluid. It was different from Ike's own fighting style, which is also quick but full of bursts of strength.

Ike had wanted to ask why Stefan would train Link, it just seemed random. Stefan came from the desert, drawn out by his curiosity of the laguz. In the desert, he had seen Ike fight and could tell that his training was not finished. Stefan soon stepped in as his teacher, helping Ike to shape the techniques his Father had taught him. But Stefan wasn't at the temple, he hadn't seen Link fight. As far as Ike knew, Link hadn't drawn his sword or done anything that might have sparked Stefan's interest.

Why was the blond sparking his own interest, Ike wondered. There was something… endearing about him, something that drew the attention of many around him. Could it be some kind of aura that came from his Heron blood? Ike noticed Reyson drew the attention of everyone around him. Perhaps it was his looks that had everyone looking, or maybe it was something deeper and more spiritual. It could be his essence.

"General?"

Ike turned to face the one who haunted his recent thoughts. The moonlight gave the blond's skin a bluish glow with a reflective sheen.

"Can I help you?" Link asked, his features tight.

"Honestly, I don't know," Ike admitted.

Link nodded and looked off to the side. There were some guards stationed nearby, seemingly unaware of the General and his meeting. Link knew better. He returned his attention. "You know it doesn't look right for you to come to my tent at night?"

Ike raised his eyebrow. What was wrong with that? He had late night talks with a few of his fellow mercenaries plenty of times. "No."

Shocked, Link just stared at Ike. The priest saw such acts at young age. He had seen both men and women visit their 'friends' late at night, heard some noises, and saw them leave with wrinkled clothes and messed up hair. Link didn't understand then, but as he grew older and read on the subject he had good idea of what had went on behind closed doors. But how does Ike not know? He was in an army for Goddess' sake! If there was tension in a holy temple, then there's defiantly tension here. Link was starting to feel it himself as he looked at the General. Feeling his face grow hot, he shifted his gaze downward and moved pass Ike, removing the seethed iron sword from around his waist. "Nevermind. I just got to get this drunk to bed." He entered his tent half-way, to toss the sword inside.

"There's a drunken soldier in my army?"

Oh, Link hadn't thought about it that way. He quickly stood to face Ike. "Listen, he's upset. I don't know why, but whatever it is, it has him severely depressed." Special mood reading abilities were not needed to feel the miserable aura surrounding the man. Link couldn't leave him there in that unhealthy state of mind. There were plenty of stories similar floating around Daein and they tend not to end well. "You can scold him tomorrow while he's hung over. I'm sure he won't do it again."

Did Ike look angry? He didn't feel it; he was more upset. As the General, the leader of this army, each soldier would be a reflection on him. If one soldier was out of line, how many more would follow? Ike can't risk that. He was to help Princess Elincia take back her homeland and her right to the throne, he was to end this war, he had to grow strong so that he can avenge his Father. An unorganized army would be a sign of a weak leader. Ike can't afford to be weak. "I'll do that," Ike said. He noticed the blond relax a little, shoulders falling to a comfortable slump. "But I'm not letting you handle a drunk alone." Ike glanced over Link. He wore his usual green tunic with no chainmail. The green fabric clung to his body, outlining his lean figure. Ike's gaze landed on the blond's face; intense blue eyes, high cheek bones, smooth lips. With his angular features, Link looked more pretty than intimidating. "I'll help."

There would be no changing his mind. Deciding to accept, Link shrugged and led the way. He last saw the man sitting under a tree, slouching over an almost empty bottle. The potent smell of whiskey was tell-tale sign of the man's condition. It didn't take long for the smell to reach his nostrils. He scowled, covering his nose with his forearm. A small sound of disgust came from Ike; at least he had a cape. Link approached the man and noticed the bow beside him. An archer, and a damn good one considering the quality of the bow.

Ike reached out, touching Link's shoulder. He got the blond's attention. "I'll handle this," he said, dismissing Link with a wave. Ike shifted his focus to the mercenary. He knew that pony tail from anywhere. "Shinion?"

There was movement as Shinion shifted his gaze. He laughed, it was just too funny to him. The very reason behind everything he did, leaving the Greil Mercenaries, joining Daien, leaving Daien to join Bengion and every other decision he made, was right in front of him. "Look who it is! Little Ikey, the big, top General! I heard those fancy-pants just went and made you a noble!"

"Are you alright?" The question Ike really wanted to ask was 'why are you drinking?'. He shouldn't approach Shinion so directly, not when he's like this. The archer loathed Ike, he would never get an answer out of him.

Shinion took a long drink, the burning in his throat would numb anything that would come from dealing with this brat. "Yer livin' the good life; in love with a Princess, fighting with your filthy sub-human pals. There can't be any room for poor little mercenary folk." He must have drunk too much. The burning in his stomach was lingering, causing the contents inside to turn. He swallowed, ignoring the queasy feeling. "I'll do you this one favor. Let me take over as Commander and you can clean your hands of us."

Ike figured it would turn into something like this. It wasn't hard to guess why Shinon and Gatrie left the Greil Mercenaries the night it's first Commander was killed. Ike was young and new to the mercenary life, how could he lead a group of them? Gatrie got over those feelings once he saw Ike lead the group in battle, but Shinon held onto his. To him, Ike wasn't worthy of being the Commander and wanted the position himself. Too bad for him. "I will remain as the Commander of the Greil Mercenaries and as the General of this army." Ike sidestepped to dodge the nearly empty bottle. He wasn't so luckily with the remaining liquid that now drenched his shoulder.

"Screw you!" Shinon stood, too fast, and braced himself against the tree. "You act like you're not interested, then you just _swoop_ in and _steal_ it away! You don't give anything up!" He staggered forward. The world was shifting, tilting left then right, constantly. "Not big, important General and Commander Ike! At least change the name if you're going to command! You couldn't even save your Father, you don't deserve to carry on his name! You-!"

Despite Shinon's wobbling, Ike managed to punch him right in the mouth. The archer fell, landing with a loud thud. Steel-toed boots to his ribs would hurt him, maybe even break a few. That was soon forgotten as those intense blue eyes blocked Shinon's crumpled form. Then Ike realized just how angry he was. With a look at his hands he knew he was shaking. Everything sunk in, Shinon's words. His hands clenched into fists. How dare he… The reason for his taking command of the Greil Mercenaries, the reason for fighting in this war, it was to become stronger. He needed to become stronger to avenge his Father's death. He _will_ carry on his name! And he'll be damned if he would ever let someone like Shinon-!

"Look at me," was the soft order.

Ike obeyed. A pair of smaller hands covered his still shaking fists.

Link winced, the amount of anger within Ike was almost overwhelming. It was difficult to follow the flow of his energy, but he tried to counter it with his own. Link had done this before with Zelda. The poor girl had finally opened her heart, releasing all the pent up feeling that had been building up for years. She couldn't handle it and was on the verge of a breakdown. Link had stepped in then, sending her his own energy to calm her. It was done on reflex and it had worked. Now, he was trying to do the same with Ike. "Don't think about it."

Ike said nothing, he just breathed.

Guilt. Link new where it from, he once carried the same feeling. "It's not your fault."

Ike shook his head. Shinion was right, he couldn't save his Father. He wasn't strong enough to face against the Black Knight nor was he strong enough to carry his Father back to the fort in time. The next morning, Ike made a vow over on his Father's grave; he will defeat the Black Knight. But on that night… "I wasn't-" He was interrupted by Link's sudden movement. The blond's body felt warm against his front. He smelled of sweat, tree bark and dirt; natural. His breath against his ear was cool and reassuring, his arms around his neck was comforting.

"It's not your fault," Link repeated. "You did what you could." He felt Ike relax against him. In less than five minutes, Link learned so much about the General. He felt like he shouldn't know, Ike's story was told through someone else. Much like hoewhis own story was told through his Mother's writing and Soren's logic. Because he knew so much about Ike, Link felt that he should return the favor.

"I have to take care of Shinion," Ike said, pulling out of Link's hold. Good thing the medical unit was only a few feet away. Ike didn't bother to look at Shinion's face, he was sure he wasn't doing well. The General quickly carried Shinion to one of the many medical tents, dropped him, and alerted the closest on duty priest. This should have been as soon as he saw the older man. Link was standing by one of the tents, Ike had a feeling he was waiting for him. They locked eyes for a second before the blond held up the two wooden trainers.

"You need a release," Link told him. There was that and he had always been curious about fighting against Ike after their clash at the temple. Ike was strong and quick, a good challenge. Link tossed Ike the trainer and went to find a clearing nearby. A second set of foots followed. There was a perfect spot not far from the camp.

"You sure you want to do this?" Ike asked. Not too long ago, Mist begged him to teach her how to use a sword. Two days later she was begging to learn from Mia. "I don't hold back."

Just what Link wanted, "Good." But he wasn't ready when Ike charged right after the word left his mouth.

/…/

Yet again, Zelda was livid. The last time she was this angry was back in Daien when the mercenaries took over the temple. But that wasn't what pushed her over the edge. They had put her on laundry duty. The first time she did laundry, she discovered what was happening behind several closed doors. The temple's residents tend to forget that someone has to clean up the mess, the dirty secret won't be a secret for long. It was the very first bed sheet she was to clean, all the robes had been washed. Zelda liked to organize by priority. One flick of the sheet, something flew to the wall, making a disgusting 'splat'. She didn't have to look long to know what it was. Dropping the sheet, she promptly left the room and told the Elders she was never going to do laundry again.

The reason for her anger at the moment was different and the reason was in her house. Zelda started pacing; she wasn't expecting this. She figured she would only see him during political meeting, maybe a glance at a party. But he had the nerve to show up at her house, the very place where he abandoned her. And at sun rise!

Breathe, she told herself. She caught a glimpse of her own reflection. Sitting at her vanity, Zelda grabbed her brush and ran it through her hair. Why even bother with looking decent? The purpose of his visit was clear, he was here to intimidate her. She scoffed and wished him luck. If Zelda had inherited anything from her Father, it would be his ability to lie. She knew his game and his tactics, and she could match him.

Now wearing one of her many house coats, Zelda made her way to the sitting room. When she was close, she took smaller, more delicate steps. Like a young duchess should. He would be watching her, studying her, looking for any point of weakness. She entered the room. Lekain stood to greet her as a perfect gentleman should. "Would you like to sit down, Duke Gaddos?"

"Now Zelda, there is no need to be so formal," Lekain said as he returned to his seat. "I am your Father. You should call as such."

This was a sad attempt at emotional manipulation. It may have worked if Zelda still cared. Once upon a time she did long for his approval and attention, but he would even look at her. But her Uncle Oliver did. He showered her with gifts and praise, giving her the love that should have come from a Father. Lekain was just a man she shared blood with and nothing more. Zelda settled down on the couch opposite of her guest. "We are not familiar enough with one another for that, Duke Gaddos."

Lekain sighed. A bit over the top in Zelda's opinion. "You are still angry with me. Zelda, you must understand. I was a man busy then. It was difficult for me to find the time to spend with you."

He had plenty of time for her piano teacher, Zelda thought. Poor Ms. Peach wasn't a match against Lekain's charm and power. Zelda had something else to say. "Uncle Oliver was just as busy, yet he managed to find time."

His eyes narrowed and Zelda knew she had hit a sore spot. Lekain hated being compared to Oliver. Perhaps Lekain believed the other man was beneath him? Nothing but the dirt beneath his shoes. But in Zelda's eyes Oliver was better than Lekain. "You're Uncle Oliver had captured and enslaved a Heron Prince. He broke the law."

As did you, Zelda thought. She kept her face straight and leaned back slightly. "I take it you lost the auction then?" There was a twitch and Zelda knew she had won. One would have to be blind, deaf and stupid to live in a noble house and not notice a purchased laguz. The beorc workers often talked how they made a pretty penny from working at an auction. Some was for the labor and some was for their silence. The silence portion was wasted though.

Lekain straightened up and cleared his throat. "That aside, I am hosting a small celebration for your return. Tonight after sundown. You will be able to meet the other senators. Also, I have invited someone special just for you."

He was planning something. Could it be another marriage arrangement? No matter. She no longer held his name. Any marriage she has will not affect his house or his name. "I will be sure to attend."

He left after that accompanied by Saria, who saw him out. She returned a few minutes later. "Is there anything you need, Zelda?"

"Yes actually," Zelda gestured for Saria to sit across from her. Once she was seated, Zelda asked her, "You heard everything?" The maid nodded once. "What's your opinion?"

Saria had gotten use to how Zelda treated her and every other servant. The Duchess treated everyone as her equal, asking to be called by her name. After so many times of her asking, Saria gave in. They talked often, mainly about the latest gossip floating around town. Zelda didn't care much for gossip, Saria noticed, but she felt it was important to know what was being said. "I haven't heard anything this morning when I went shopping, so he hasn't started any rumors."

"Yet."

"But people did talk about Duke Gaddos before. He's cunning and can he can manipulate many. I don't know how he does though." As soon as the words left her mouth, she had an idea.

Zelda shrugged. "It's fine. I'll see that soon enough."

"He's going to humiliate you at the party."

"More than likely. But how?"

"The special guest." Saria said. "Someone to make you look bad?"

Zelda nodded, she had the same thoughts. That still didn't answer how. Great, now she was on edge. He probably wanted that. She'll never figure out anything, it's better to just go in with what she has, which isn't much. "Onto more pressing matters."

"Shall we go through your closet?" Saria suggested with a smile.

/…/

She woke up before the sun rose; she always did thanks to those chickens. How her Father managed to sleep through it was a mystery to her. Even so, Malon rolled out of bed, changed into her overall and work boots, and headed out. There was a pleasant breeze this morning, spreading a not so pleasant smell of cow dung. Out in the cow field, Malon saw the shadowy figure of Ingo. She had done the motions of collecting cow manure enough times to recognize the movements. Good, she didn't want to do that. After all, she couldn't risk smelling like that for today. Instead she fed the chickens, collected the eggs and milked the cows before she sent them out. Malon never worked so fast in her life. With Ingo's help, she managed to get the milk bottled and ready before the carriage arrived.

Lon Lon Ranch had great business with the nobles and other local shops. Bakers wanted the milk for their sweet treats, bars wanted the milk for the food and the drinks. With the demand so high, they were able to make an arrangement with the carriage drivers to deliver milk twice a day. As she helped to load the milk onto the carriage, she wondered if this was why she received the invitation. She wasn't a noble, but through hard work and some odd observation, she was rich. She didn't know exactly how much money the farm gained but she had witnessed enough sales to know that it was a lot.

To be honest, she never thought she would get the chance to mingle with noble folk. When her Father told her about the invitation, she had denied the offer, at first. Malon had encountered some nobles before, all they did was turn their nose up at her and said she smelled like a horse's rear. It made her angry. Just because they were born into money they thought they were better and treated the common working people like dirt. Little do they realize, without the common people they wouldn't have anything. No food from the farmers, no dresses from the tailors, no jewelry from the jeweler, nothing. Malon disliked the closed minded noble class and had no intention of attending the party.

But her Father managed to guilt her into it. He had been so happy for her. Why he was, she could never understand. No one there would spare her a second glance. When she had said she wouldn't go, her Father looked crushed. She quickly fixed his mood by changing her mind. Now she was stuck with going to this formal event.

Her Father had just gotten up as she was leaving. She said her 'good morning' and 'see ya' as she went to the awaiting carriage. It would take all day to get ready for this thing. She would have to go to a bath house, a spa, dress store and a salon. She was tired just from thinking about it, and these people did it every day? Malon looked at the invitation, the party was at 'The House of Gaddos'. Fancy. So was the gold that used to write the name. She sighed, how was she going to survive this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is the last chapter I got. Let's look at when I wrote this... seven years ago!? Good gravy man!
> 
> Also, if I do continue this (cause inspiration is a flighty bitch) it's gonna be through one-shots of major events of PoR and RD and not in any order. Chaptered stuff is too hard. 
> 
> Already started one actually. The battle where people turn to stone a.k.a MY FAVORITE BATTLE OF ALL TIME!! Wanted to explore some emotional vulnerability and shit because OH BOY AM I EVER GOING THROUGH A 'PEOPLE ARE GARBAGE' PHASE!
> 
> Kay, done ranting. Thanks for all the hits and kudos. Happy to see this ship hasn't sunk.


End file.
